Redemption
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Beg For More by XxRxX. After all that she's done. After all that she's lost. Can she really make things right? Maybe, with the help of her friends she can.
1. Chapter 1: A Choice is Made

_**Redemption**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to _XxRxX's Beg For More_ story... If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do before reading this story. And don't forget to review.**

_Previouslly in **Beg For More**..._

_"Anything! Just please give it to me!" Will begged, tears falling like a waterfall. The man smirked before handing her the bottle, then closing the door._

_Will sat again close to the window, she opened the drink and swallowed it entirely. She felt good as usual, but that feeling will only last for few seconds. Now nothing not even this potion will make her feel better._

_Will lost evertything, she destroyed her life, she had fallen! As she looked at the rain, she knew that her destiny will be cursed, she was doomed to live it._

_Sacrificed everything, for just this._

**And now:_ Redemption_**

**Chapter 1: _A Choice is Made_**

_Will's POV_

Why?

Why do I still do this?

Why do I still do what he tells me?

I know why. I'm just to ashamed to admit it. Even though it doesn't last long, I'll still do anything to get some. Take tonight for instance. 'He' has me going to Earth. Of all the places to go, why here? All 'he' said was that there was something where that has been a thorn in his side for far to long. Oh yes, there have been a small force of heroes that have been fighting his forces on other worlds and taking some of the innocent people to one of the worlds the 'he' hasn't taken over yet. That used to be what I did with my friends.

My friends.

My dear friends. They're all gone because of me. Because of that potion. That cursed potion! If only I could go back and stop myself from taking that first sip, none of this wouldn't of happen! Elyon and Caleb would be alive on Metamoor. I'd probably be home right now having the girls over for a sleepover. Mom would then tell us to keep it down with the noise.

Mom.

Dean.

William.

My family. I miss them so much. Let's see. I'm Seventeen, so that would make William three or maybe two. I wonder if William's doing okay with his powers. Maybe Yan Lin is helping him. That is if she's on Earth. Before Kandrakar was taken, the girls sent her and Orube through a fold. With her alive and safe, 'he' can't touch the Aurameres. Even though I still have the Heart, I can't find her. I'm glad about that. I'm also glad that I only have my powers only. But to be honest, I don't know why I still have the Heart. Part of me wants it to leave me and go to Yan Lin, but part of me is glad I still have it. It reminds me of the happier times. I look at the compass that 'he' gave me to find my target. The pointer then begins to spin around telling me that they're right below me. I then dive down towards the forest below me. Thankfully, I've been invisible since I came to Earth. I find it funny that 'he' can't come to Earth anymore, seeing as there's a veil that 'he' can't come through. Maybe Yan Lin is here after all. I miss Earth. Then again, any place is better than Draknor. But nows not the time to think about that.

I have a job to do.

_Normal POV_

As Will slowly flies through the forest, she looks around for any signs of life. Suddenly, a arrow zips by her almost hitting her wing! She then fires a beam of energy in the direction the arrow came from. She then sees a figure jump out of the way. It's dark, but she can tell it is a male! She then fly towards the figure at full speed. The figure then turns and sends a thing of stones at her. The attack hits a surprised Will knocking her down.

'How did he do that?', Will thought to herself as she jumped to her feet.

She was about to spread her wings and take to the sky again, but she felt a rope come around her and keep her wings at bay.

'Who is this guy?', Will thought as she formed a ball of energy.

"Don't do it Will!", came another male voice.

'That voice!', Will thought to herself as she froze in place. 'I know that voice!'

It may have been three years, but Will never forgot the voices of those her loved and cared for. But deep down, she was hoping she was wrong about who's voice it was.

'Please don't let it be him!', she prayed. 'Please don't let it be him!'

Suddenly, a figure comes walking out of the darkness and into the light, made from her ball of energy. He was an African-American with brown eyes, and his hair was in dreads that went down past his shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, and brown hiking boots, with a white t-shirt, with a black tank-top over it and a black trench coat with white fingerless gloves. In his hands was a long sword and small shield along with the other end of the rope in his hands.

"Angelo?", Will question as she tried to back away but couldn't at she was being pulled back by Angelo as he kept his hold of the rope.

"Hey, Will.", Angelo said with a sad smile. "It's been a while."

There he was, Angelo Vanders. One of the true friends she had since she was a child. They were very close friends. They were there for each other when Will's parents got divorced, and when Angelo's parent's died. If anything those sad times made them closer. But Will then moved to Heatherfiled. But that didn't stop the two from writing each other, or e-mailing one another. But after a few years, Angelo and his Uncle John moved to Heatherfield. Will was fourteen at the time and Angelo was fifteen. It was also the time when Will met 'him'. Everything change then.

Before Will could do anything else, she felt something hit her from behind, knocking her out. There stood Orube, one of Kandrakar's warriors. She stood there dressed in her white fighter's uniform with blue design at the ends of the sleeves and legs and pink belt holding the top closed, and white kung fu shoes.

"I still can't believe it's her.", Angelo said as he walked up to her and scooped her up on his arms.

"Well it is.", Orube said as she picked up a backpack and began walking through the forest. "And now we have to get her to Kandrakar and do what the Oracle told us to do."

"Will it work?", Angelo asked as he followed behind her. "I mean letting 'him' sense we were here, by removing our necklaces, is one thing. But, going to Kandrakar is another."

"She hasn't lead us wrong so far.", Orube said. "So, why question the Oracle now?"

"I'm not questioning her, Orube.", Angelo said. "It's just that there may be some of 'his' forces there roaming the place."

"It's a chance we'll have to take.", Orube said as she pulled out a necklace that held a blue crystal and placed it around Will's neck. "Besides. These necklaces will keep us hidden from anything there."

"I'd like to know what 'his' name is.", Angelo said as Orube then pulled out a white crystal and used it to open a fold.

"Maybe she knows.", Orube said as she looked at Will.

"You maybe right.", Angelo said as they all went through the fold.

Once they all were through the fold, Orube quickly closed it, and put the crystal away. Kandrakar was still as beautiful as it was those three years ago, before 'he' and his forces took it over. Only now, it was empty and quiet.

"So this is Kandrakar.", Aneglo said as he looked around the place.

"This way!", Orube said as she took off down a hallway.

Angelo followed behind Orube as she lead him to the Chamber of the Aurameres. Once in there, Orube ran towards a statue, while Angelo sat Will down and closed the chamber doors behind them. Once that was done, Angelo looked at the five orbs of power that sat on a pedestal.

"Those have to be the Aurameres.", he said as he picked Will back up.

As he was looking at the Aurameres, Orube was pulling the arm of the statue down. Angelo then turned to see a doorway open showing a thing of stairs leading downward.

"This way!", Orube said as she headed down the stairs.

Once down the stairs, they saw that they were in some kind of caverns.

"Bring Will this way.", Orube said as she headed towards a door.

Angelo followed Orube through the door that lead to a dark room. Orube then sat the backpack she had down and pulled out think of matches and lit a torch. Once it was lit, Orube used it to light the other torches in the room. They then saw that it was a room with two beds, a table and three chairs. Angelo then laid Will on the bed.

"Angelo. Stay with Will.", Orube said. "I'll light the other rooms up."

Once Orube left the room, Angelo grabbed a chair and placed it next to the bed Will was laying on. He then sat in the chair and began his watch over her.

"I hope this works.", Angelo said as he brushed some hair from Will's face. "Please let this work, Lord."

Angelo the leaned back in the chair and drifted off to sleep hoping that their plan would work.

Hours later Angelo woke up to the sound of someone moaning. He looked down to see Will slowly waking up. At first he didn't know what to do. There she was. Will Vandom. His closest friend since he was a child. He never thought he'd see her like this. An enemy to himself and all that were fighting 'him' and his forces. He never thought that when his grandmother, Kadma, told him about her days as a Guardian, when he was younger, that he'd be catching one and bring her to the world of Kandrakar. And he never though that Will would be one of them. But on that day three years ago, when Yan Lin, the Oracle of Kandrakar appeared in a flash of light in his home, in front of him and his grandmother and grandfather, Joe Vanders, and told them what happened, well needless to say that he wanted to help. Kadma and Joe, using they family fortune, were a great help finding those that could help. (But I'll let Angelo explain all that.)

"Where am I?", Will questioned with a groan.

"Kandrakar.", Angelo answered causing Will to look up at him.

"Angelo?", Will questioned.

"Yes it's me, Will.", Angelo said. "And like I said, you're in Kandrakar."

"But how did..."

"We caught you on Earth, and brought you here.", Angelo said.

"We?", Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me and Orube.", Angelo said.

"Orube?", Will questioned. "But I didn't see her!"

"She's the one who knocked you out.", Angelo replied.

"Oh.", Will said as she tried to sit up, but couldn't. "Why can't I move?"

"Because you're tied up.", Angelo said. "No offence, Will, but you are the enemy."

"Oh yeah. Right.", Will said. "So, how do you know about all this?"

"Kadma's my grandmother.", Angelo replied.

"What?", she questioned in shock.

"Weird, huh?", Angelo said with a grin. "After 'he' took over Kandrakar, Yan Lin came to us and told us what happened. Since then me and my fellow Guardian's Descendants have been a thorn in 'his' side."

"Guardian's Desendents?", Will questioned.

"Some people or beings from other worlds, that are the descendants of Guardians, develop the same powers they had.", Angelo explained. "It mainly happens to them in their early teens."

"So you have the same powers as Kadma.", Will figured.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "And the best thing is, I don't lose any of my life force when I use my powers. I lose energy and strenght, but it won't kill me. My strenght and energy will simply return."

"That's nice.", Will said.

"Did you know that you're one too?", Angelo asked.

"I am?", Will questioned.

"Yep." Angelo said. "It seems that the last few generations of Guardians were Guardian's Descendants. That's why 'he' came to you with that potion. You were a Guardian's Descendants who was the Keeper of the Heart. If that wasn't a good combination, then I don't know what is."

"I see.", Will said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot.", Angelo said.

"How's my family?", she asked.

"A lot has happened in the last three years, Will.", Angelo said.

"What do you mean?", Will questioned.

"Before, Yan Lin put a veil up over Earth so that 'he' wouldn't be able to go there, 'he' went to Earth and... told and showed your parents everything about you and the others being Guardians.", Angelo explained to Will.

"He what?", Will questioned.

"It gets worst.", Angelo said. "He also did the same thing with the parent of the other Guardians and Matt. At first they didn't believe 'him' because how their bodies were found together in Matt's car that looked like it was in a car accident. But he then told them all that he made it look like that. He then showed off some of his powers in front of them to prove his point."

"He made sure that I can never go back to Heatherfield.", Will said as she fought back some tears. "They hate me don't they?"

"Let's just say, it's best you don't go back to Heatherfield for a long time.", Angelo said.

"What about my family?", Will asked. "Do they hate me?"

"Of course not.", Angelo said. "After your mom told me about their encounter with 'him', I gathered all the families together and explained how it all started, from what Yan Lin told me, but the families of the girls and Matt were still angry. So, just to be safe, Uncle John got your family a home in Fadden Hills just in case if any of the girl's and Matt's families tried to go after them. Heck! Your step-dad got a job at Fadden Hills High School a few days after they moved here. And your mom has a job at my Uncle John's company. She basically does what she did at her old job in Heatherfield. They drop William off at Day Care in the mourning and pick him up in the afternoon."

"So they're safe?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "And they miss you, Will. More than you'll ever know."

Will then noticed that Angelo was looking at her sadly.

"Don't look a me like that!", Will said as she turned her body show that she was facing the wall as her eyes began to water. "I don't deserve any pity! Not after all that I've done."

"Will...", Angelo began to say.

"I caused all this!", Will cried. "The fall of Meridian and Kandrakar! The deaths of my friends and Matt. And for what? A potion that I never should of taken! Now look at me. I'm 'his' slave! 'He' sends me on missions to do his dirty work knowing that I'll do it for a thing of that potion. I've left my family for that potion. I've even slept with 'him' for some! Oh dear Lord, I'm a whore!"

"That's enough!", Angelo yelled scaring her.

Angelo then grabbed her and turned her and sat her up so that she was facing him wide-eyed and fearful.

"For the last three years, you let that monster make you do his bidding!", Angelo yelled forcing Will to look at him as he continued. "You've attacked worlds, hurt people, stolen for him! You've caused the deaths of your friends and many others! You left your family without a second thought, hurting them in ways you can't understand! And all for some potion you never should of taken in the first place!"

Will them held her head down thinking that she may of lost the last friend she had.

"But after all that I was told about what you did, and after all the pain and suffering I've seen you do. I still see you as the Will Vandom I became friends with all those years ago.", Angelo said as he looked towards the ceiling.

Hearing that caused Will to look at Angelo. Angelo then got up from his seat and started to untie Will's ropes.

"You have a choice Will.", he said as he was undoing her ropes. "You can either join us in our fight to stop 'him' once and for all. Or you can try and escape and go back to 'him'. But I know that deep down, the Will Vandom I know will make the right choice."

Will looked at Angelo and then at the door that led out of the room she was in. Will figured that she could turn invisable, knockout Angelo, and teletransport to any place in Kandrakar and then open a fold back to 'him'. But she knew that if she did all this, 'he' would make her hunt Angelo down and kill him. She then began to cry, as she had her hands to her face, thinking those thoughts. Angelo looked down at her as she cried.

"I don't want to go back.", Will cried. "I want to be free of him."

Angelo then sat next to her and hugged her as she cried.

"It's going to be okay, Will.", Angelo said as he stroked her back in comfort. "It's going to be okay."

Outside the room was Orube, who was breathing a sigh of relief, as she put her sword away, glad that Will made the right choice.

'The first part is over.', Orube thought as she went into one of the other rooms to rest. 'Now the hard part begins.'

Orube then laid on the bed and slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, Will has run into an old friend, and has made her choice to be free of 'him'. Let's hope she goes through with it.**

**I hope this is to your liking, _XxRxX_.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: All is Forgiven

**Chapter 2: _All is Forgiven_**

A few hours later, Will, who fell asleep after she was done crying, woke up with a yawn. Angelo, who had woken up earlier, was sitting on the other bed looking through a backpack for something to eat. When he heard Will yawning, he looked up to see that she was awake.

"Well look who's up.", Angelo said with a grin. "How you feeling?"

"A bit better.", Will said as she rubbed her arm. "What time is it?"

"Well on Earth it's 9:47 A.M.", Angelo said as he checked his watch.

"Are you sure that these necklaces are hiding us from 'his' power to sense us?", Will asked as she looked down at the blue crystal the hung around her neck.

"How do you think we got through the Fortress of Infinite without any of 'his' forces seeing us?", Angelo asked. "By the way. What is 'his' name?"

"I don't know.", Will said. "He only wants to be called sir, or lord."

"Ego much.", Angelo said as he pulled out something in a zip lock bag and a can of tea. "Here. Eat up."

Angelo then tossed the bag and tea to Will, who caught it. She opened the bag to see that it was a ham and cheese sandwich.

"It may not have mayo, but you take what you can get.", Angelo said as he pulled out another bag and can of tea out of the backpack.

They both then sat the small table that was in the room and began to eat their food.

"So, where's Orube?", Will asked.

"In another room.", Angelo said. "She said that she wants her space so she could meditate."

"She hasn't changed much, huh?", Will asked with a grin.

"She's been the same ever since I met her.", Angelo replied with a grin.

"Does Yan Lin hate me?", Will asked.

"I don't think she hates you.", Angelo said. "I think she's more sad and upset about how you ended up this way."

"Oh.", Will said sadly. "Makes sense."

For a few seconds, there was quite as they ate their food. But then...

"I'm scared.", Will said as she set her sandwich down.

Angelo then looked at Will as she had her head down. He also saw that her hands were shaking a little.

"I'm scared that I may not be strong enough to fight 'him'.", Will said sadly. "I'm afraid that he'll pull out a thing of potion and make me attack you for it. I tried to fight the urge to want it, but it's just to strong!"

Will then looked down at her hands to see them shaking from the need for the potion.

"Look at my hands.", Will said as she held then up for Angelo to see. "They're shaking from the wanting of that potion."

Angelo then got up and walked over to Will and grabbed her hands and held them gently as he knelt down in front of her.

"This is why we brought you to Kandrakar, Will.", Angelo said.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Follow me.", Angelo said as he led her out of the room.

"Where are we going?", Will asked as Angelo grabbed a torch and headed down a tunnel.

"You'll see.", Angelo said as they went down the tunnel.

A few minutes later, they end up in a small cavern where they see a pool of water. As they get closer to the pool, the Heart of Kandrakar begins to glow brighter. Will and Angelo see this and stop a few feet from the pool.

"What is this place?", Will asked as he looked down at the pool of water.

"This pool of water has connection to the Heart of Kandrakar.", Angelo explained. "From what Yan Lin told me and Orube, it can cleans you of the potion's affects on you."

"What?", Will questioned as she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"There's more to this, Will.", Angelo said as he looked at her with some worry.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"If you decide to do this, you'll be cleansed of the potion's affects, but once that is done, you will have to face your past.", Angelo explained to Will.

"What'll happen then?", Will asked.

"Once you face your past, one out of two things will happen.", Angelo began to explain. "If the Heart deems you worthy to still be it's Keeper then you'll come out of the pool in your Guardian form."

"And if not?", Will asked.

"If not, then all of your memories of being a Guardian will be gone, and you'll come out the pool as your normal self and be taken back home, to your family.", Angelo said shocking Will.

"So, I may end up forgetting everything since I came to Heatherfield.", Will said as she stood in front of the pool of water. "Maybe that is a just punishment for me after all that I've done."

"Don't talk like that, Will.", Angelo said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You have to have faith and hope for the best. But know this. No matter what happens, I'll always be your friend."

"You promise?", Will questioned with a grin as she looked down at the pool of water.

Not thinking she was joking, Angelo pulled Will towards him and hugged her, surprising her.

"Always.", Angelo said as he held her close.

"Thank you.", Will said as she began to shed some tears as she returned the hug. "For everything you've done for me."

They then pulled apart from each other and and smiled at one another. But Angelo saw the look in Will's eyes and knew what she was going to do.

"Good luck, Will.", Angelo said as he stepped back a little.

"Thanks.", Will said as she turned to face the pool of water.

Then, after taking a deep breath, Will dove into the pool of water. Angelo then took a seat on a rock and kept his yes on the pool of water waiting for Will to come out as a Guardian or as her normal self. To him, it didn't matter. So long as she was okay.

"Please bring her back in one peice, Lord.", Angelo prayed. "That's all I ask, Lord. Bring her back in one peice."

Once in the water, Will noticed that she could breath under water.

'It must be the power of the Heart.', Will thought as she went down further into the water.

Suddenly, Will felt a strange feeling throughout her body. As the feeling slowly left her body, the empty feeling the potion made in her began to fade away. She then started feeling a bit more happy. Once the strange feeling was gone, Will somehow knew that she was free of the potion. But more importantly, she was free of 'him'.

'I never thought I'd be free of 'him'.', Will thought as she hugged herself.

Just then, the Heart began to glow, catching Will's attention.

'What's going on?', Will questioned as she looked at the Heart.

Suddenly, Will was in a large bubble of air as images began to appear in front of Will. First she sees an image of when she first moved to Heatherfield. Then she saw when she first met Taranee, then the other girls. Seeing this made her smile a little. Then she saw when Yan Lin told them that they were chosen to be Guardians. And then the five of them becoming Guardians for the first time. Then images of them meeting Caleb and all their other friends appeared. And then the image of her and Matt being together appeared. Seeing this made her happy yet sad at the same time, knowing he wasn't around anymore.

"Matt.", Will said as she reached out towards the image of Matt as some tears flow down her face.

She also saw a few images of Orube appeared. Then images of all of her adventures with her friends appeared as well as all the good and bad times. Then she saw the day her little brother came into the world, making her a big sister! It was one of the happiest days in her life, not matter how bad Cornelia and Irma sad her life was going to be with a younger sibling.

"William.", Will said as she reach out to the image. "I'm sorry for not being there for you, little brother."

Even a few images of Angelo when he moved to Heatherfield appeared putting a small smile on Will's face.

"One of my last true friends.", Will said with a happy yet sad smile.

But then, images of 'him' appeared in front of her scaring her a bit. She then saw images of her taking the potion, and betraying her friends and seeing them beg her to help them in their hour of need. Seeing this brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry everyone.", Will cried as she floated in the water with her knees to her chest. "I'm so sorry."

As the images faded, a light began to shine in front of Will causing her to cover her eyes as she straightened herself out. Once the light faded away, Will looked to see something she never thought she'd see.

'It can't be!', Will said as more tears began to form.

Before were Matt, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Elyon, and Caleb. All were in white robes as they floated towards her. At first she thought they were seeking revenge on her.

'I deserve what ever they plan on doing to me.', she thought to herself.

So Will closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever they were going to do to her. But then she felt a hand gently touch the left side of her face. She opened her eyes to see, Elyon touching her face. Not only that, but she was smiling at Will.

"Hi, Will.", Elyon said to Will. "It's good to see you again."

"E-Elyon?", Will questioned. "What? Why?"

"It's okay, Will.", Hay Lin said as she gently grabbed Will's right hand.

"We heard your apology.", Caleb said.

"You did?", Will questioned.

"Yes.", Irma said. "And we forgive you."

"But, after all I did...", Will began to say.

"Wasn't your fault.", Matt said as he got closer to Will. "That creep came to you, knowing you weren't thinking to straight."

"And that potion made you a different person.", Elyon said. "We know the real you was somewhere deep inside,"

"But I could of just walk away from him when I first met him.", Will said. "Then you all would be alive and well. You were right, Cornelia. I did become like Nerissa."

"No you didn't.", Cornelia said as she moved closer to Will. "I was angry and hurt when I said that. That jerk turned you into his slave. And made you do things you'd never dreamed of doing."

Will hung her head down, only to have Cornelia place her fingers under her chin and gently bring it back up to face her.

"But now look at you.", Cornelia said smiling. "You made the choice to come here and face your demons."

"And we know that took all strenght you had.", Taranee said. "Just like the old Will we know and love."

"Now all that's left is to go kick that jerks butt!", Irma said as she punched her right hand into the palm of her left hand.

"You can do this Will.", Caleb said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We all know you can."

"Thanks Caleb.", Will said as she her eyes began to water.

She then looked around at all her friends that were floating around her. They had all forgiven her and was hoping the best for her. It was then that the dams broke for Will, as she began to cry, letting out all the pain and sadness she had inside. Seeing this, all five girls gathered around Will in a group hug as she cried. Matt and Caleb just floated there, giving the girls their moment. Their bond of friendship was still strong after all that has happened.

And for that, Will was truly grateful.

Soon it was time for Will to part ways with her friends. As much as she wanted to spend more time with them, it was time to go.

"I'm going to miss you Will!", Hay Lin said as tears ran down her face as she and Will shared a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Hay Lin.", Will said as her tears flowed.

"And don't worry to much about, Grandma.", Hay Lin said as the separated for each other while flashing her bright and happy smile. "We already talked to her."

"She won't blast you. But, I'd wouldn't hang around her to much.", Irma joked getting a little laugh out of everyone. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"As you can see, death hasn't killed Irma's sense of humor.", Elyon grinned.

"I don't think anything could.", Will grinned.

"Be careful, Will.", Elyon said as some more tears flowed as they shared one last hug.

"I will, Elyon.", Will said as she returned the hug with her tears flowing.

"Show them what you're truly made of.", Cornelia said as tears ran down her face as she hugged Will.

"You bet I will.", Will said as some more tears flowed while returning the hug.

"Live a long life, Will.", Taranee said as tears ran down her face as she hugged Will. "And be happy. And tell Angelo I said Hi and to be careful."

"I'll do my best, Taranee.", Will said as her tears flowed. "And I'll tell Angelo what you said."

"And know this.", Taranee said as they pulled away from each other and were face to face. "When you face 'him' in the final battle, we'll be with you."

"I know, Taranee.", Will said with a smile. "I know."

"Good luck, Will.", Caleb said as he faced Will, being his strong-willed self.

But that didn't stop Will from hugging him one last time.

"I'll miss you to, Caleb.", Will said as some more tears flowed.

"Remember to have fun and live your life to the fullest.", Irma said to Will showing her cheesy smile making Will smile too. "There's that smile I miss seeing."

"Thanks Irma.", Will said as they faced each other.

"Oh and don't let Angelo get away from you now.", Irma said with a wink.

"Irma!", Elyon said in a scolding tone with her hands on her hips.

"What?", Irma said with a smile. "The guy's a catch!"

"She never stops.", Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes.

Will then looked at Irma to see that she had a serious look on her face.

"Irma?", Will said as she looked at her friend.

"Now you be careful when you go fight that potion making jerk.", Irma said as her eye began to water. "I-I know that you may get hurt when you fight that nut job, but I know that you'll pull through! So, you better make it! You understand me?"

Will, knowing that Irma was on the verge of tears, hugged her friend and held her tight.

"Let it out, Irma.", Will said. "Let it all out."

"Oh, Will.", Irma cried as she held onto Will. "I wish... I just wish that this never happened. I wish we were all back home living our lives. And kicking evil butt, when we needed to!"

"I do too, Irma.", Will said as some tears flowed. "I do too."

"Come on Irma.", Hay Lin said as she placed a hand on Irma's shoulder and gently pulled her away from Will. "It's Matt's turn to say goodbye."

Irma then put on a brave face and smiled at Will before joining up with the others. Will saw this and smiled back at her. But now she looked at Matt, who was smiling at her the best he could.

"Matt, I..."

"Shhh.", he said as he placed his finger over her lips.

He then leaned down and gave Will the kiss he longed to give her three years ago. Will feeling the same way, returned the kiss, knowing it was their last. Once they ended their kiss, Matt looked Will in her eyes knowing she had to go.

"When this is all over, Will, I want you to move on with your life, whether you're a Guardian or not.", Matt said as he gently placed his hand on the side of Will's face. "I want you to promise me this."

"I promise, Matt.", Will said as she gently placed her hand on the side of Matt's face.

"And who knows, maybe you and Angelo might get together.", Matt joked getting a small laugh out of Will.

"HA!", Irma said getting a laugh out of everyone.

"I'll miss you, Will.", Matt said as they shared a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Matt.", Will said as they pulled apart.

Matt then leaned down and kissed Will on her forehead. Will then knew that they had to leave. Suddenly, the Heart of Kandrakar glowed bright as Will began to rise to the surface. Seeing this, Will knew it was time to go.

"Goodbye, Will!", Hay Lin shouted happily as she waved to her friend with both arms. "Never give up!"

"Goodbye, Will!", Taranee said as tears flowed down her face. "Be safe!"

"Goodbye, Will!", Caleb said as tears even began to flow down his face. "You're a true friend!"

"Goodbye, Will!", Elyon called out to her with tears flowing. "We'll always love you!"

"Goodbye, Will!", Irma shouted as her tears flowed. "Go kick some butt! And tell Orube and Angelo we said Hi!"

"Goodbye, Will!", Cornelia yelled as her tears flowed. "Stay strong!"

"Goodbye, Will!", Matt called out as his tears flowed. "We'll always be with you!"

"Goodbye everybody!", Will yelled out to them as more tears flowed from her eyes. "You all will always be in my heart!"

Then, in a flash of light, her friends were gone. Just then the air bubble, she was in vanished, letting the water come around her again. With a smile on her face, Will spreads her large wings and used her powers to push her way upward. Meanwhile, Angelo and Orube were waiting for Will to come out. But the thing they were wondering was would she come out of the pool in her Guardian form, or in her human form.

"How much longer is this gonna take?", Angelo said as he was pacing back and forth.

"As long as it needs to take.", Orube said as she was leaning against the cavern wall. "Do not worry, my friend. She will be okay."

"I hope so.", Angelo said.

Suddenly, Angelo and Orube saw something shoot out of the water! They both looked up to see Will floating in the air, as she flapped her wings. She then spun around to dry herself off. She then flew down towards them and landed gracefully.

"You okay, Will?", Angelo asked.

"Never better.", she said with a smile. "The others say Hi."

Angelo and Orube then looked into Will's eyes. They saw that they had more life in them. But Angelo saw more.

"I see you got that fire back in your eyes.", Angelo said. "It's good to see it again."

"It good to have it back.", Will said with a smile. "Oh! Taranee says hi and to be careful."

"That sounds like her.", Angelo said with a grin.

Suddenly, Will began to fall back. But Angelo caught her before she hit the ground.

"Will?", Angelo said getting worried.

"She's just tired.", Orube said. "She just needs some rest."

Angelo then saw a smile on Will face as she slept, and knew she was alright. They then made their way out of the cavern and back to their rooms to get some more rest, knowing that they soon would have to face the monster who caused all this.

**A/N: Well, after all the pain and suffering Will has been through, she still has a friend or two left that were willing to help her. And not only that the friends she lost have forgiven her and given her the courage and strenght she needs to fight on. And she's gonna need it. For soon she'll have to face the one started all this. And it won't be easy.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Battle Begins

**Chapter 3: _The Final Battle Begins_**

Three days have past since Will's time in the mystic pool, and she hasn't woken up since. After the first day of her slumber, Angelo and Orube got worried and brought Will back to Earth and took her to Yan Lin, who was with Kandma and Joe Vanders. When they brought Will there, Yan Lin knew what had happened.

_Flashback, two days ago._

"Do not worry, you two.", Yan Lin said to Angelo and Orube. "The pool did cleanse Will of the potion's affects, an the Heart of Kandrakar has deemed worthy to still be a Guardian. But now she simply needs rest to gather her strenght."

"That's good to hear.", Orube said as she sat in a chair.

"Well, I'm going to take her to one of the extra rooms.", Angelo said as he picked Will up and headed upstairs to one of the rooms.

_End Flashback_

Now Will is laying in a bed still sleeping as the sun's light hits her face. Suddenly, Will's eyes begin to open slowly. She slowly sits op and stretches with a yawn.

"Boy am I hungry.", Will says as she looks around the room. "Where am I?"

"On Earth.", said voice she very thought she'd hear in a long time.

Will slowly turned her head to see the last person she'd thought she'd see.

"M-m-mom?", Will questioned not knowing what to do.

"Oh, Will!", Susan Vandom cried as she hugged her daughter tightly. "I missed you so much! I never gave up hope of seeing you again! I knew Angelo would find you!"

"I missed you too, mom!", Will cried as she returned to hug hoping it wasn't a dream. "I didn't want to leave! You see..."

"It's okay, Will.", Susan said as they pulled away from each other. "I know everything. Angelo and his family told me and Dean everything. Plus the man, who caused you to leave us, came and bragged about what he did."

"Did he hurt you?", Will asked as she grabbed her mother's hands.

"No.", Susan said. "But me and Dean wanted to hurt him! But, we somehow knew we wouldn't be able to do anything to him."

"I'm just glad you all are safe.", Will said.

Just then Dean walked in with a three year old William who recognized Will right away as he ran up to her.

"Will! Will! Will!", William shouted as he jumped up on the bed and hugged his sister.

"Oh, William!", Will cried as she hugged her little brother. "I missed you so much!"

"And we missed you, Will.", Dean said as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"I missed you all too.", Will said as she gave her step-father a loving hug.

"Oh! I almost forgot!", Susan said as she grabbed a photo album off of the stand near the bed. "This is from the Lin's"

"The Lin's", Will questioned. "But I thought they, along with the other families, hated me."

"Well, a few days ago, Angelo along with Yan Lin went to them and told them the truth about what happened.", Dean explained. "After that, all was forgiven."

"Then the Lin's gave this to Angelo and told him to give it to you.", Susan said as Will opened the album. "Hay Lin made one for each of the girls and Matt. She even made one for Elyon, which Yan Lin gave to her adoptive parents."

"So they don't hate me?", Will asked.

"No.", Susan said.

"I'm glad.", Will said with a happy smile as she continued o look through the album.

Outside the room was Angelo who was happy for the Vandom reunion.

"Are you not going in?", Orube asked as she walked up to him.

"Nah.", Angelo said. "This is their moment. And it's something they deserve."

Angelo then headed to him room for some rest. Orube just shook her head smiling as she did the same. Later that day, Will was up and moving around. She transformed back to her normal self and looking in the mirror at herself. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneaker. All of her clothes were black. It was something she did in mourning of those she lost. To be honest, black was what she mostly wore. But right not that didn't matter. Right now she had to go face Yan Lin. The current Oracle of Kandrakar.

"Here goes everything.", Will said as she walked out of the room. "I just hope Irma was really joking about her not wanting to be around me."

As she walked down the hall she sense Yan Lin's presents as she got closer towards her. Soon, Will stopped in front of a door. Knowing Yan Lin was in there, Will took a deep breath, exhaled and opened the door slowly. Once in the room, Will saw Yan Lin sitting in a chair with her eyes closed, meditating as her aura glowed around her. Will slowly walked up to her and stood in front of her, waiting for her meditation to end. She got her wish as Yan Lin's aura slowly faded away. As Yan Lin slowly opened her eyes, she saw Will standing in front of her. Not knowing what to do, Will just went with her gut.

"M-Ms. Lin.", Will said as she rubbed her left arm nervously. "I'm...

"Didn't I tell you to call me Yan Lin, when I became the new Oracle, Will?", Yan Lin asked Will causing her to look at her to see Yan Lin smiling at her.

Seeing that smile, Will knew that Yan Lin didn't hate her. But that didn't stop Will from dropping to her knees and crying. She then reached out towards Yan Lin and cried in her lap.

"I'm sorry!", Will cried as she held onto Yan Lin. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh.", Yan Lin said gently as she stroked Will's hair softly. "It's okay Will. None of this is your fault."

"But I drank the potion.", Will said as she looked up at Yan Lin.

"But you told him no at first.", Yan Lin said.

"How did you..."

"Before 'his' forces attacked Kandrakar, I went for a walk around the Fortress of Infinite.", Yan Lin began to explain. "It was then I felt a dark aura outside a set of steps. So, I used my powers to show me what happened there. I saw the man who gave you the potion. I saw him offer it to you. And I saw you turn it away. But then I saw him use the same mind control power the Water Guardian has."

"So this whole time, when I thought it was me who made the choice to drink the potion, it was him who got inside my head?", Will questioned as she sat back.

"Yes.", Yan Lin said sadly. "Once you drank that first bottle, the deed was done. He knew you'd want more and would do anything to get it. But now, you're free of it's grip."

"But so much has been lost.", Will said sadly as she wiped some tears away.

"Then let us do something about it.", Yan Lin said as she stood up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes.", Will said as she got to her feet. "I am."

"Then let's get to work.", Yan Lin said as they headed downstairs.

Once downstairs, they saw that Angelo, Orube, were siting with Angelo's grandparent, Kadma and Joe Vander, and his Uncle John.

"I still say 'he' has a time when he's weak and ready for the taking.", Angelo said.

"I agree with Angelo.", Orube said. "We just have to find out when it is."

"Easier said than done, you two.", Joe said. "A guy like that, doesn't let many know when he has moment like that."

"Especially, when he that rod, that let's him transform bugs, rodents, and any other animal into one of his mutant warriors.", John replied.

"Maybe Will knows something we can use.", Kadma said calmly. "Well, Will? Do you?"

Everyone else turned to see Will and Yan Lin standing near the stairs.

"Hi, everybody.", Will said with a small wave. "Where are my parents and William?"

"They headed back home for the evening.", John said as he walked towards Will. "They'll be back tomorrow."

John then gave Will a hug.

"Glad to see you're okay, kid.", John said.

"Thanks.", Will said with a smile. "And Kadma's right. I do know of one time when 'he' is weak."

"I knew it!", Angelo said as Will and Yan Lin walked into the living room.

"But, it doesn't last long.", Will said as she sat down next to Angelo.

"I say we go for it.", John said.

"I agree.", Orube said.

"Me too.", Angelo said.

"Count me in.", Will said. "I have a score to settle!"

"So, when is he weakest, Will?", Yan Lin asked.

"That's the thing.", Will said calmly. "It's in three days."

"Three days?", Joe questioned.

"Sorry.", Will said. "I was going to use the chance to escape and find away to stop the affects of the potion. But then all this happens."

"What happens to 'him' during his time of weakness?", Kadma asked.

"Well, all the animals he transforms, change back to normal.", Will explained. "And all his force fields go down. "

"We can use this.", John said. "We just get all of the Guardian's Descendants together and..."

"No!", Kadma said. "Just the ones of Earth. We'll send for the Guardian's Descendants of Earth that are off world. That way 'he' won't think anythings up."

"Wait. There are Guardian's Desendents born on other worlds?", Will questioned.

"Of course.", Yan Lin said. "Not every generation of Guardians are from Earth, Will."

"Oh.", Will said. "So, what do we do when the Guardian's Descendants of Earth get here?"

"We'll wait until he's weak and attack him.", Angelo said.

"Wait!", Yan Lin said. "I saw this in a vision. I doesn't end well."

"Well, there goes that plan.", John said.

"I have a better idea.", Yan Lin said. "I along with Will, Angelo, and Orube will go."

"What?", Will, Angelo, and Orube questioned.

"It' simple.", Orube said. "Once 'he' is weak, the transformed animals will change back to normal. I'll use my powers to send them back to their home worlds so he can't transform them again."

"Good plan so far.", Angelo said.

"Then Will and Angelo will go straight for 'his' palace", Yan Lin said.

"Where 'he' will be in his weakened state.", Will said.

"We'll fight him and hopefully beat him.", Angelo said.

"Meanwhile, me and Orube will head to Kandrakar and reclaim the Fortress of Infinite, by doing what I did in Draknor.", Yan Lin said. "Once that's done, I can draw on the power I need to put a veil over Draknor so if 'he' does get his strenght back in time, he can't send his power out to transform the other animals on the other worlds he's trying to take over. Orube, I'll need you to be there if there's something that is protected from me teleporting the animals there."

"I will not fail you.", Orube said.

"So, you want us to stall him.", Angelo figured. "We can handle that."

"But once the veil is over Draknor, I want the both of you to leave and head to Kandrakar.", Yan Lin said. "Don't be heroes!"

"Yes, ma'am.", Will and Angelo said.

"But until then, rest up.", Yan Lin said. "Do a little training. But what ever you do, don't take off those necklaces. They're the only thing protecting you from 'his' power to sense you three."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Will said as she looked down at the crystal hanging from the little silver chain around her neck.

_The night before the mission..._

Angelo was in his room laying on his bed, in a tank-top and a pair of sweatpants, looking out the window as a thunder storm went on outside. Tomorrow, he and Will were going to face off against 'him' to end all the suffering he caused. And deep down he didn't know if they were going to beat 'him'.

"I know I have the power to beat any of his minions.", Angelo said as he stared up at the ceiling. "But can I take 'him' on?"

Just then a knock came at his door, dragging him back to reality.

"Come in.", Angelo said as he sat up.

The door opened to show Will standing there in a tank-top and sweatpants.

"Hey, Will.", Angelo said. "What's up?"

"Nothing.", Will said as she closed the door. "Can I... hang with you for a bit?"

"Yeah, sue.", Angelo said as he sat up on his bed. "Take a seat."

"Thanks.", Will said as she sat next to him. "So, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Honestly, I'm as nervous as they come.", Angelo said.

"Same here.", Will said as she laid back on Angelo's bed. "Going back to Draknor scares me a little."

"Well, you won't be alone.", Angelo said. "It'll be the both of us taking 'him' on. And I know the others will be watching over us."

"Yeah, you're right.", Will said remembering what Taranee told her in the mystic pool. "The question is, can we beat 'him'?"

"You know what?", Angelo said. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Really?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "But you know what? That's okay."

"It is?", Will questioned as she sat up on the bed.

"Sure.", Angelo said. "True we're a little afraid of what might happened. But sometimes you can turn that fear into the strenght we need to fight 'him'."

"I guess you're right.", Will said as she turned to face Angelo. "So... we can be scared together."

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he and Will were staring each other in the eyes. "Together."

"I know I said it before, but thank you for all you've done for me.", Will said.

"It was nothing.", Angelo said as he looked towards the wall, avoiding her eyes, trying not to get lost in them.

"Yes it was.", Will said as she turned his face back towards her. "It was more than you know."

She then leaned forward and kissed him. Needless to say he was surprised by this, but soon Angelo returned the kiss. As their kissing got more intense, Will pulled Angelo down with her on the bed in a laying position as they continued their make-out session. Soon the need for air came as they pulled away from each other.

"Wow!", Angelo said getting a small laugh out of Will. "Where the heck did that come from?"

"Well, of all the people to do all this for me, you were the one to do it.", Will said. "I guess I just wanted to say thank you."

"That was one heck of a thank you.", Angelo said getting a laugh out of Will.

"But really, Angelo.", Will said as she looked him in the eye. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Will.", Angelo said as they laid there on his bed.

"Can I... Can I stay where tonight?", Will said softly. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Angelo saw the pleading look in her eyes and knew he couldn't turn away one of his best friends.

"Sure, Will.", Angelo said in a comforting voice.

"Thanks.", Will said with a small smile.

Angelo then turned to lay on his back with his right hand resting behind hi head. Will then rested her head on his chest getting comfortable. She then heard Angelo snicker.

"What's si funny?", Will asked.

"Remember when we were younger and you fell off your bike?", Angelo asked. "You had just qualified to compete in that national swimming contest."

"I remember that.", Will said. "I cut my knee. And you wrapped it up with a piece of your jacket."

Will then slapped Angelo on his chest.

"OW!", Angelo yelled. "What was that for?"

"That was for pressing hard on my knee, when I teased you about telling Taranee one of your secrets.", Will said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah.", Angelo said as he wrapped his left arm around Will. "That was a fun day."

"Yeah.", Will said with a yawn making Angelo yawn as well. "It was."

"Goodnight, Will.", Angelo said.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Will said as she began to drift off to sleep.

Soon, the both of them were sleeping comfortably knowing that they were going to have the fight of their lives soon.

"W-what the...?", Angelo questioned as he woke to someone crying.

Soon, Angelo realised that it was Will who was crying in her sleep. After all she's been through, who knows what nightmares she's been having.

"Aw, Will.", Angelo said as he began to stroke her hair. "It's okay, Will. He can't hurt you anymore. Your loved ones are here for you. I'm... I'm here for you."

Will's crying soon turned to soft wipers as she held on to Angelo a bit tighter without knowing it. Angelo simply held her close with his left arm giving her the comfort she needed as he fell back asleep.

"This ends tomorrow.", Angelo said before falling asleep.

_The next day, on Draknor..._

"This is it!", Angelo said as he along with Will, who was in her Guardian form, Orube, and Yan Lin looked upon the area to see a lot of animals wandering around the place. "And it looks like 'his' forces are back to normal."

"Which means I can do this.", Yan Lin said as she held out her hands as they began to glow.

Suddenly, multiple folds appeared and began to suck the animals through them. Within seconds, all the animals and insects were gone.

"Now it's our turn.", Will said as she took to the air.

"Then let's do it.", Angelo said as he made a slab of stone float a foot off the ground.

Angelo then jumped on it and made it rise higher in the air.

"Remember you two.", Yan Lin said as she opened a fold for Kandrakar. "Just stall him until the Veil is put up. Once you feel it's up, Will open a fold to Kandrakar and you two get out of there!"

"We will.", Will said.

"Good luck my friends.", Orube said before she and Yan Lin headed through the fold.

Once through the fold, Yan Lin did the same thing she did with the wandering animals, on Draknor. Once that was done, she levitated herself in the air and quickly took off into the Fortress of Infinite, with Orube running right behind here. Once inside, they both headed towards the Chamber of the Aurameres. Once in there, Orube closed the doors and locked them just to be safe. Yan Lin then went over to the Aurameres and began to draw a small amount of power from them so Will would still be at full sttenght. Once she got what she needed, Yan Lin began to transform the energy into what she needed to make a powerful Veil to cover Draknor and trap 'him' in it.

'Please watch over Will and Angelo, Lord.', Yan Lin prayed as she was transforming the energy.

'Let my friends be safe, Lord.', Orube prayed as she guarded the door of the chamber. 'And please watch over us here.'

Meanwhile in Draknor, Angelo and Will were standing at the double doors of the throne room of 'his' palace. It was locked of course.

"This is it.", Will said. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Angelo said. "You?"

"The same.", Will said. "We have to hurry!"

"I'm on it!", Angelo said as he used his Guardian's Descendant powers over earth to break off a piece of a piller and slam it against the double doors knocking them down.

He then let the pillar piece fall as he flew on his slab of stone following Will inside the throne room. Once inside they saw who they were looking for. There 'he' was sitting on his throne, that was set up a set of marble stairs. He tall and of medium build. He had pale green eyes with platinum blond hair that went down to to the small of his back. He was dressed in black pants, boots, belt,a sleeve-less shirt, finger-less gloves, and a red cape. On his head was a gold headband type of crown with silver trim.

"So, you have returned, Will.", 'he' said with a smirk. "And during my time of weakness. Very wise of you. And you've brought a friend with you."

"The name's Angelo Vanders.", Angelo said as he pulled out his sword and shield from his back. "Guardian's Descendant of Kadma Vanders. Former Guardian of Kandrakar. And you are?"

"Call me sir or lord.". 'he' said with a smirk.

"Sorry, not good enough.", Angelo said.

"Very well then, seeing as both of you will be dead soon.", 'he' said as he stood up from his throne. "I am Jagas, Master of many worlds! And soon, your destruction!"

"Well, Jagas. I am Will Vandom.", Will said proudly. "Guardian of Kandrakar. And you shall pay for your crimes against all the known words!"

"What of your crimes, Will?", Jagas questioned as he walk down the steps of his throne. "You're just as guilty as I am."

"True.", Will said as she floated in the air. "But I know the truth! I know that you used some of your mind control to make me drink that potion!"

"So, Yan Lin told you the truth did she?", Jagas questioned with a smirk. "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted."

Jagas then made a silver-bladed broadsword with a black hilt appear in his hand.

"And now we end this!", Jagas yelled as he charged at Angelo and Will.

As Jagas swung his sword at Angelo, Angelo back-flipped out of the way of the attack. Once he landed, Angelo jumped at Jagas and hit him with his shield knocking him back, giving Will to chance she needed to hit him with two balls of lightning that stun him long enough for Angelo to push him back with a telekinetic blast sending Jagas flying against the steps of his throne.

"Well, it seems that you two came to play.", Jagas said as he brushed some dust off his clothes. "But so you should know, my clothes are as strong as armour!"

"We'll see about that!", Will said as she fired a ball of electricity at Jagas.

"And let's add some power to it!", Angelo said as sent a chunk of rock along with Will lightning ball knocking Jagas back a bit.

But when the dust settled, Jagas just stood their with his clothes still in one piece.

"Now you've just ticked me off!", Jagas said as he glared at them.

"Then you're gonna hate this!", Angelo said as he charged at Jagas with his sword and shield in hand.

Once close enough, Angelo swung his sword at Jagas, who blocked it. Seeing her chance, Will flew up higher and threw a ball of lightning at Jagas. Jagas then kicked Angelo up in the way of the ball of lightning, letting it hit him in the back!

"Angelo!", Will yelled fearing for Angelo as he fell to the floor.

"I'm okay!", Angelo said as he got up quickly. "Insulated clothes."

Will smiled, glad that he was okay, but didn't notice that Jagas had appeared in the air behind her.

"Will, look out!", Will yelled as he saw Jagas behind her.

Will turned around just as Jagas raised his left hand. He then smacked Will, sending her flying against one of the pillars of the room. Angelo then jumped at him, with his sword and shield in hand. Just as he was ready to slash at him, Jagas fired powerful blast of energy at Angelo! Thinking quickly, Angelo held up hit shield to block the attack! The attack hit the shield but it still sent him flying towards the wall. Seeing this coming, Angelo kicked off the wall and landed on the floor safely. Jagas was about to fire another blast of power, when a large ball of lightning hit him knocking him to the ground followed by another telekinetic blast by Angelo! Jagas slowly got up to see Angelo standing there with Will floating next to him.

"Impressive.", Jagas said as he was catching his breath. "You two work well together. And seeing as I'm in my weakened state, you have the advantage. Well, you had the advantage."

Suddenly, Jagas began to glow with power as a violet and blue aura came from him.

"Not good.", Angelo said.

"I thought we had more time!", Will said as she and Angelo watch Jagas regain his full strenght.

"You thought wrong!", Jagas said as he floated in the air. "And now you saw pay for your mistake!"

Jagas suddenly became more built as he floated in the air. Things were looking bad for Will and Angelo when suddenly, Will felt a surge of power over head.

'The Veil!', Will thought as she opened a fold for Kandrakar.

"It's been fun, Jagas!", Angelo said once he saw will open the fold. "But we got to go!"

Suddenly, Angelo and Will felt an invisible force throw them across the room.

"Did you really think I woudn't of felt that Veil cover my world?", Jagas questioned as the fold closed. "You two will die on this world!"

"Looks like we're stuck here for now.", Angelo said as he got to his feet.

"Then we'd better finish this!", Will said as she took to the air.

"Aren't we the positive ones.", Jagas said with a smirk. "Let's see how positive you two are when you're on your last legs!"

Angelo and Will then charged at Jagas, ready to finish things.

**A/N: Just when things were going good, Jagas get's his full powers back and stops Will and Angelo from escaping. Now they're trapped on Draknor with Jagas. Will they be able to beat him, or are they done for?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Defeat of Jagas

**Chapter 4: _The Defeat of Jagas_**

Meanwhile, in Kandrakar, Yan Lin and Orube saw as the fold that Will opened closed.

"What has happened, Ms. Lin?", Orube asked.

"Will and Angelo must not of been able to get through the fold.", Yan Lin said. "They're trapped there."

"Please send me there!", Orube pleaded. "I must help them!"

"I'm sorry but I need you here to help guard the Aurameres.", Yan Lin said. "Besides. They are not alone."

Back on Draknor, in Jagas's Throne Room, Will and Angelo were ready to give it their all to fight Jagas. Will started it off by flying at him from behind, with her right fist charged with a powerful thing of electricity ready to hit him with it! Just as she was ready to strike him with it, Jagas turned and hit Will with a energy charged punch and sent her flying towards the wall. But before she hit the wall, Angelo dropped his sword and shield, jumped up and grabbed her from behind and took the impact of hitting the wall. Good thing he put up a telekinetic shield behind him.

"You okay?", Angelo asked as they got to their feet.

"Yeah.", Will said. "How about you?"

"I'm good.", Angelo said as he used his powers to bring his sword and shield to him. "And ready to fight on!"

"Hello, kiddies!", Jagas said as he took a swinging position with his sword. "Shadow Slash!"

Jagas then swung his sword, sending a wave of powerful dark energy, at Angelo and Will. Angelo jumped out of the way while Will flew up higher. But before Will could do anything else, Jagas appeared behind her again and grabbed her left wing.

"It's time to ground you little fairy!", Jagas laughed as he raised his right arm.

Jagas then brought his right elbow down hard on Will's left wing breaking it.

Angelo looked up once he heard Will scream out in pain from her wing getting broken. Jagas laughed as he let her fall to the floor. Seeing this Angelo ran while putting his sword away and jumped up to catch Will before she hit the floor. But before Angelo landed on the floor, Jagas hit him from behind with a roundhouse kick sending both of them against the wall. Jagas grinned to himself as he watched them hit the floor.

"If you give up now, and I shall make your deaths short and sweet.", Jagas offered them. "Don't, and my next attack will be so painful that you'll beg to join me before I kill you!"

Will could feel the throbbing pain in her broken left wing. She was tired, battered, and bruised and ready to drop. But she came back to this place to put an end to the evil of Jagas once and for all! As for Angelo, he was tired battered and bruised as well. But wasn't going to let Will fight this battle alone.

"Are you ready to bow down to me?" Jagas asked. "No one would blame you if you did."

Angelo and Will looked at each other and then at Jagas. Angelo then pulled his sword out and held his shield up ready for another round. They then ran at Jagas one more time.

"Fools!", Jagas snapped as he pointing his palm at the them. "Electro Crusher!"

Suddenly, they were trapped in a orb of electricity, getting shocked badly. Jagas stood there and laughed as Will and Angelo screamed and yelled from being shocked, by the electricity, in the orb they were trapped in.

"And to think you two actually though that you stood a chance against me!", Jagas laughed as he walked towards his throne to sit down and enjoy Will and Angelo's demise in comfort. "How pathetic!"

Inside the ball of electricity, Will and Angelo's lifeforce was begining to fade.

'This is it.", Angelo thought to himself. 'This is how it all gonna end.'

'Mom. Dean. William. I'm sorry I won't be coming back.', Will thought with a heavy heart.

'We were so close.', Angelo thought as he felt his life slip away slowly.

'Guys.', Will thought sadly as she thought of the ones she lost. 'I'm sorry I couldn't finish this.'

Will and Angelo both slowly closed their eyes waiting for the end to come.

"It's not over!", came a familiar voice.

'Matt?", Will questioned.

"Don't give up!", came another familiar voice.

'Taranee?', Angelo questioned.

Suddenly a burst of light flashed form the Heart of Kandrakar. Jagas turned around to see his Electro Crusher attack replaces by a ball of white and blue energy.

"No!", Jagas yelled as he charged at the ball of white and blue energy.

He jumped up to attack the ball of white and blue energy, with his sword that glowed with energy, but got blasted by a powerful beam of light that came from the ball of energy.

"Blast!", Jagas yelled as he stood there. "Why won't they just die!"

Jagas then calmed himself and took a deep breath.

"No matter.", Jagas said as he floated into the air and towards his throne. "They'll have to come out sooner or later. And when they do, I'll finish this once and for all!"

Jagas then landed in his throne and looked at the ball of energy, waiting to see what would happen next. Inside the ball of light, Will and Angelo floated there unable to move a bit. Suddenly, seven familiar spirits appeared around them.

"Can you heal them?", Hay Lin asked Elyon and Cornelia.

"Just watch us.", Cornelia said as she floated next to Will while Elyon floated next to Angelo. "Ready Elyon?"

"Ready.", Elyon said as thay both began to heal Will and Angelo of all of their injuries.

Within seconds Will and Angelo were healed. They both woke up with a gasp for air. Once they caught their breath, they looked up to see Cornelia and Elyon looking down at them.

"Oh dear Lord, we're dead!", Aneglo said as he and Will floated upright to see the others floating in front of them.

"That's right!", Irma said in a haunting voice while waving her arms towards Angelo getting a laugh out of the everyone else. "You're now a ghost! Oooooo!"

"Well, it's good to see that death hasn't killed you sense of humor, Irma.", Angelo said plainly getting a laugh out of Irma as she curled up laughing.

"One, you two aren't dead.", Hay Lin said.

"And two...", Taranee said before hugging Angelo tightly as a few tears flowed down her face. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Taranee.", Angelo said as he returned the hug with a few tears of his own.

Suddenly Angelo felt a strong set of arms wrap around him from his right side. He looked down to see a familiar set of pigtails.

"I missed you, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he wrapped his right arm around Hay Lin.

Soon Cornelia and Irma joined getting Angelo in a group hug.

"Alright, alright, alright!", Angelo laughed. "I missed you all! Now let me go!"

"No!", Irma laughed. "You'll take this group hug and like it, mister!"

"So shut up and let us have our moment!", Cornelia laughed.

'Yeah!", Hay Lin added making Taranee giggle a little as all four of them held onto Angelo

"Oh brother!", Angelo said as he turned his head towards Elyon and Caleb. "I take it you're Elyon, and you're Caleb."

"That would be us.", Caleb said grinning at the group hug.

"Nice to meet you.", Elyon said grinning at the same thing.

"So, besides those four giving Angelo a long group hug, why are you all here?", Will asked Matt as he floated next to her.

"Remember when Taranee said that we'd be with you when you faced Jagas?", Elyon asked Will.

"Yeah.", Will said.

"Well, she meant this.", Caleb replied. "We figured that you two might need some help."

"That's an understatement.", Will said as Taranee, Hay Lin, Irma, and Cornelia released Angelo from their group hug.

"We almost had him!", Angelo said. "Then his powers came back to him!"

"That's why we're here!", Cornelia said.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"W.I.T.C.H. is gonna help kick Jagas's butt!", Hay Lin said proudly.

"Huh?", Angelo and Will questioned.

"The girls jump in you and become one being.", Matt explained. "By doing this, you all can use all of your powers."

"Then we can give Jagas the beating he deserves!", Irma said with a smirk.

"That could work.", Angelo said.

"That's what Taranee figured.", Caleb said.

"Then I know it'll work.", Angelo said making Taranee smile at the compliment.

"It'll be like us fighting together again!", Hay Lin said happily. "For one last battle!"

"So, what do you say, Will?", Taranee asked. "Up for one last team battle?"

"Do you have to ask?", Will questioned with a smirk of her own. "Let's show Jargas what W.I.T.C.H. is made of!"

"You'll need this.", Elyon said as she made a familiar blue sword appear.

"Isn't that...?", Will began to question.

"Blue Destiny.", Elyon said as she handed it to Will. "The Dynasty of Escanor, and yours to use to defeat Jagas. It'll take back the powers he stole from me. Which will even the odds very well. And once Jagas is defeated, Blue Destiny will return to Metamoor and give the power of Metamoors Heart to one who is worty of it."

"Thanks, Elyon.", Will said as she held the mighty blade of Metamoor. "We'll put it to good use."

Will then held out her left hand.

"Right girls?"

"Oh yeah!", Irma said with a smile as she placed her left hand over Will's.

"You bet!", Taranee said with a smile as she placed her left hand over Irma's.

"Try and stop me!", Cornelia said with a smile as she placed her left hand over Taranee's.

"Let's do it!", Hay Lin said with a smile as she placed her left hand over Cornelia's.

Will then held Blue Destiny in the middle of their circle. Each of the girl touched it with their right hands ready to battle! Suddenly the Heart of Kandrakar covered them in a ball of light.

"So, you ready?", Matt asked Angelo.

"Ready for what?", Angelo asked.

"Will's not the only one getting some help.", Elyon said.

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning I'll become one with your sword.", Caleb said as he began to glow blue.

"And I'll become one with you shield.", Matt said as he began to glow yellow.

"Cool.", Angelo said as he pulled his sword and shield out. "Let's do it."

"One more thing.", Elyon said with a smile. "I'll be in your body."

"What?", Angelo questioned as Elyon began to glow pale green.

Soon, a ball of light surrounded the four of them. Outside the ball of light, Jagas was sitting on his throne waiting something, anything to happen.

"Come out there, you little brats!", Jagas snapped as he jumped up from his throne getting impatient. "You can't stay in that thin forever! You'll have to come out sometime!"

Just then, the ball of light started to fade.

"About time!", Jagas said as he waited for the ball of light to completely fade away. "It's time to end this!"

Once the light faded away, Jagas's eyes widened at what he saw. There were Angelo and Will. But they looked different. Will looked the same, except her whole outfit was white while she held the Blue Destiny in her right hand. Her eyes glowed white as her now gold and white wings kept her a float. On the front of her top were the four Kandrakar symbols of the elements with the symbol of Kandrakar in the center. All the symbols were gold as she glowed with a white aura. Angelo who looked to be normal only his clothes to were now white while his sword glowing blue from Caleb being one with it and his shield glowed yellow from Matt. He himself glowed with a pale green aura from Elyon being inside him and his eyes glowing white along with Will's.

"Do you two still think you can...", Jagas said until he saw the Blue Destiny.

"The Blue Destiny?", Jagas questioned . "I thought destroyed that blasted sword!"

"You may have destroyed it, but that does not mean it can not be brought back!", Will said in a voice that sounded like all five of the girls.

Jagas hearing this raised an eyebrow, knowing something was up.

"You're not the only one in there.", Jagas said. "Are you, Will?"

"I am not Will. I am a Guardian of Kandrakar. I wield the powers of the Heart of Kandrakar. But you can call me W.I.T.C.H.!", the being said with the five voices in unison as she floated in the air looking down at Jagas. "You have done horrible deeds to many innocent being, Jagas of Draknor! And it is time to put an end to this!"

"Well, W.I.T.C.H.!", Jagas said with a smirk. "You may have the Heart of Kandrakar to back you up along with the spirits of your fellow Guardians! But I have the Heart of Draknor and the Heart of Metamoor to back me up!"

"You HAD the Heart of Metamoor!", W.I.T.C.H.! said as she pointed the Blue Destiny at Jagas.

Suddenly Jagas felt the powers of the Heart of Metamoor being sucked out of him and into the Blue Destiny.

"How is this happening?", Jagas yelled as he dropped to his knees.

"It happened because you stole power that doesn't belong to you!", Angelo said.

"And now it's going to be used by it's true owner!", W.I.T.C.H. said as she pointed Blue Destiny at Angelo, sending the power of the Heart of Metamoor into him, making the aura that he had glow brighter.

But now he had a white aura that went around him and his sword and shield.

"This ends now, Jagas!", Angelo said in unison with Elyon, Matt, and Caleb.

"And who are you now?", Jagas questioned.

"Call us... M.A.C.E.!", he said as he took his fighting stance.

"Don't forget, W.I.T.C.H. and M.A.C.E.!", Jagas said. "I still have the Heart of Draknor with me! And once I beat you all, I'll reclaim the Heart of Metamoor and take the Heart of Kandrakar as my own! With all that power, nothing can stop me from taking control of the universe!"

"We will!", W.I.T.C.H. and M.A.C.E. said as they charged at Jagas, who charged at them as well.

M.A.C.E. started the battle by throwing his shield at Jagas who dodged it, only to be hit by W.I.T.C.H., who slashed at Jagas with Blue Destiny covered in flames, leaving a nice little slash mark on the side of his shirt which was able to take quite a beating earlier followed by the shield M.A.C.E. through at him earlier. M.A.C.E. then went and uppercut ted Jagas up in to the air.

'They're so fast!', Jagas thought to himself as he was in mid-air.

Before Jagas could do anything else, W.I.T.C.H. and M.A.C.E. appeared above him and slashed down on him with their swords. W.I.T.C.H. then hit Jagas with a powerful blast of air.

"Argh!", Jagas yelled as the attack sent him crashing down to the floor kicking up a cloud of thick dust, on impact.

When M.A.C.E. and W.I.T.C.H. landed on the floor, they stood there ready for any tricks Jagas had up his sleeve when he got to his feet. But after a few seconds, nothing happened. But then the dust quickly blew away to so Jagas pointing his sword at them.

"I'm tired of these games!", Jagas snapped. "It's time to end this! NOW!"

Suddenly, he pulled out a botle of his potion and drank it down quickly.

"You'd risk getting addicted to you own drug to beat us?", W.I.T.C.H. questioned.

"Fools!", Jagas said in a dark voice as he made anorther broadsword appear in his left hand. "The potion I just drank isn't like the one I gave to that fool, Will! The one I drank only makes me stronger, with no side effects! Now I have the power of two Hearts to crush you all!"

"That's what you think!", M.A.C.E. said as he pointed his sword at Jagas. "We came to finish this!"

"And that's what we're gonna do!", W.I.T.C.H. added as she did the same.

Suddenly, both of their swords began to glow white while Jagas's swords glowed yellow. The three of them knew that this was it! Whoever was left standing after this was the victor. Then with out warning, the three of them charged at each other. All three let out a yell of anger before their weapons clashed at each other giving off a brilliant flash of light! As the light faded slowly, W.I.T.C.H. and M.A.C.E. were on the right side of the room in a post striking position, while Jagas was on the left side in the same position. At first no one moved an inch. Each was waiting for thr other to fall.

Suddenly, W.I.T.C.H. and M.A.C.E. dropped to one knee each with a grunt. Hearing this Jagas smirked thinking he won. But then he slowly dropped to one knee with a grunt of his own. And then he fell to the floor.

"It's over.", M.A.C.E. said as he and W.I.T.C.H. stood to their feet and turned around to see Jagas laying face first on the floor.

"It has been a long time coming.", W.I.T.C.H. said. "Now we just have to... It can't be!"

W.I.T.C.H. and M.A.C.E. looked to see Jagas get to his feet slowly.

"I'm not finish yet!", Jagas said as he slowly turned around and and began to walk towards them slowly. "I'll cut you both down! I'll then go to Kandrakar after I take your power, and take out any of your friend their! And then I'll take Earth! And then..."

"You'll take nothing!", W.I.T.C.H. and M.A.C.E. snapped as the used their telekinetic powers to drop Jagas to his knees.

Jagas tried to get up only to be hit by a blast of water fired by W.I.T.C.H.! M.A.C.E. then call forth a thing of chains that were hanging off the wall and tied Jagas up with them.

W.I.T.C.H. and M.A.C.E. then used their power over the earth to make four hands of stone from the floor around him. One hand grabbed him from behind, while one grabbed him from the left. Another grabbed him from the right, while the final one grabbed and held him from the front.

Jagas, the wosrt enemy W.I.T.C.H. and their allies have faced, was defeated.

"This can't be happening!", Jagas yelled as he tried to get free. "I am Jagas! Ruler of Draknor! I can't beaten!"

"But you are!", Angelo said as Elyon, Matt, and Caleb left his body, with Elyon holding the power of the Heart of Metamoor in her hands.

"No he isn't.", W.I.T.C.H. said as she walked towards Jagas. "Not yet anyway."

"What she talking about?", Elyon said.

"Oh no!", Matt said as he figured what she were going to do.

"She's going to finish this, her way.", Caleb said.

"Don't do it!", Elyon cried out to her!

W.I.T.C.H. raised Blue Destiny ready to thrust it into Jagas's heart. But as she were about to do it, Angelo jumped in the way. She stopped a few inches from Angelo chest and jumped back a little.

"Don't do it!", Angelo said as he block W.I.T.C.H. with his arms streched out.

"Get out of the way, Angelo!", W.I.T.C.H. demanded as she had Blue Destiny pointed at him. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"I can't do that.", Angelo said as he stood in the way. "I can't let you do this."

"After all he's done, he deserves to DIE!", W.I.T.C.H. snapped as her eyes glowed with fury.

"I'm angry about what he did too!", Angelo said. "But you know that thsi is not the way to do things. Let Yan Lin deal with him. He'll be put away for a long time."

"He took our lives!", W.I.T.C.H. yelled as her eyes glowed blue.

'Irma.', Angelo thought knowing it was her voice that spoke out the most time.

"He took us from our friends and families!", W.I.T.C.H. yelled as her eyes glowed violet.

'Hay Lin.', Angelo thought knowing it was her voice that spoke out the most this time.

"He took away our futures!", W.I.T.C.H. yelled as her eyes glowed green.

'Cornelia.', Angelo thought knowing it was her voice that spoke out the most this time.

"He took away our dreams of having families!", W.I.T.C.H. yelled as her eyes glowed red.

'Taranee.', Angelo thought knowing it was her voice that spoke out the most this time.

"Don't do this, girls.", Matt said to himself.

"You five are better than this.", Caleb said to himself.

"Please don't let them do this, Lord.", Elyon prayed.

"I know you angry, girls.", Angelo said as he walked closer to them. "But killing Jagas will solve nothing. That's not your way. That's not the girls I know. It's not your nature."

"Things change.", W.I.T.C.H. said.

"Think about all the enimes you've faced", Angelo said. "Didn't most of them change in away. From what Yan Lin told me a good amount of them weren't so bad? If you had done to them what you plan to do to Jagas, you would of taken the lives of those who are doing great good right now!"

W.I.T.C.H. then began to lose her grip of Blue Destiny a little as Angeo walked towards her slowly.

"Don't do this girls.", Angelo said. "I don't want to see you take this path. You'd be breaking the hearts of a lot of people. Give me the sword girls."

W.I.T.C.H. slowly handed Angelo Blue Destiny who held it out for Caleb to take. Once he did, Angelo went and grabbed both of W.I.T.C.H.'s shaking hands as he looked her in her eyes.

"It's okay girls.", Angelo said. "You can relax now."

W.I.T.C.H. then flung her arms around Angelo, hugging him as they cried.

"Thank you.", W.I.T.C.H. said as they held on to him.

"You five can be some real knuckleheads sometime.", Angelo grinned. "You now that?"

"Yeah.", W.I.T.C.H. grinned. "We know."

As they ended they hug, W.I.T.C.H. then glowed a little. Then Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin exited Will's body, leaving Will in her normal Guardian form.

"Welcome back.", Angelo said to Will.

"Thanks.", Will said with a small smile.

"That was a real rush!", Irma said.

"It was fun.", Hay Lin said. "Until we were about to... you know."

"Guess we kind of lost it there.", Cornelia said.

"Well, it was the heat of the moment.", Taranee said.

"Thanks for stopping us.", Will said.

"You all would of done the same for me.", Angelo said.

"I'm just glad it's over", Matt said. "You all almost scared me for a second there."

"Sorry.", Hay Lin said flashing her usual bright smile.

"Well, there's one thing left to do,", Elyon said as she turned towards Caleb who was holding Blue Destiny. "I place the powers of the Heart of Metamoor, in Blue Destiny to give to one on Metamoor who will use the power wisely."

Elyon then placed the power of the Heart of Metamoor in Blue Destiny. Blue Destiny then began to float in the air.

"Now return to Metamoor and give the power of it's Heart to one who will use the powers right.", Elyon commanded.

Blue Destiny then opened a fold and went through it. Elyon then watched as the fold closed slowly.

"Goodbye, Blue Destiny.", Elyon said softly as the fold closed. "May you find one who will wield you well.

Just then a nother fold opened. Everyone watched as Orube came through it. She looked to see Jagas was beaten and captured. She also saw the others in white robes floating there.

"Did I miss something?", Orube asked as the fold closed behind her.

"You can say that.", Matt said as he floated up to Orube. "Good to see you again Orube."

"Good to see you again, my friend.", Orube said as they shook hands.

"Oh and Orube?", Matt said as he back away slowly.

"What?", Orube asked.

"Head up.", Matt said with a smile.

"Orube!", Hay Lin , Irma, Cornelia, and Taranee shouted as they flew at Orube and got her in a group hug.

"It's good to see you all too!", Orube said with a smile as a few tears poured down her face.

At that moment thay all knew that the terror of Jgaas was over. But they also knew that they soon had to part ways.

**A/N: Well, Jagas is defeated and Blue Destiny is back on Metamoor finding on to give the Heart of Metamoor's power to. But it's not over yet. Now it's time for those that have died to say goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye My Friends

**Chapter 5: _Goodbye My Friends_**

After having a few laughs with each other it was time to say goodbye. It was hard but they all knew it had to be done.

"It was cool kicking butt together agian!", Imra said with a smile.

"It was just like old times!", Hay Lin said smiling.

"And in the end, we won!", Cornelia said smiling. "Like we alway did."

"It was fun while it lasted.", Taranee said. "But, now it's over."

"But not forgotten.", Will said. "The world will know of our adventures. Even if it'll be thought of as a fairy tale."

"You mean...", Hay Lin began to question, getting excited.

"I'm going to take, you advice, Hay Lin and become a writer.", Will said. "I'm going to write about all of our adventures. And if I make it big, I'll send each of your families royalty checks. And when the time for a new generation of Guardians comes, they can go to the books as a guide."

"Smart thinking.", Orube said.

"Thanks.", Will said.

"It was an honor working with you.", Angelo said to Caleb.

Angelo and Caleb clasped each others right forearms.

"The honor was mine.", Caleb said.

Angelo then turned to Elyon, who hugged him before he could say anything.

"Thank you for helping us.", Elyon said.

"It was my pleasure.", Angelo said as he returned the hug.

Elyon, along with the girls got Will in one last group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys.", Will said as a few tears began to flow.

"It was cool while it lasted.", Matt said as he and Angelo shook hands.

"It was wasn't it?", Angelo questioned.

"Please watch out for Will.", Matt said.

"I will.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Please watch out for Angelo.", Taranee said as she hugged Will one last time.

"I will, T.", Will said returning the hug.

As they pulled away from each other, Taranee turned and began to float towards the others who were ready to go. But just as she was half way there, she stopped.

"What's wrong, Taranee?", Cornelia asked.

"Taranee?", Angelo questioned.

"Not like this.", Taranee said softly with her eyes closed, as she clinched her fist. "Please, Lord. Use the Heart to grant me one moment to do one last thing."

Suddenly, the Heart of Kandrakar shot out s beam of red energy at Taranee. Once the light faded, everyone was shocked to see Taranee drop to the floor.

"Taranee!", Angelo said in surprise. "You're... solid!"

"What just happened?", Irma asked.

"I asked for one moment to do one last thing.", Taranee said as she walked up to Angelo.

"Um... who did you ask?", Cornelia asked.

"Who do you think?", Matt questioned as he pointed upward.

"Wow!", Irma said. "He does work in mysterious ways."

"What was your wish?", Angelo asked.

"This.", Taranee said before she pulled Angelo down and kissed him.

Angelo soon returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Taranee and lifted her up. She then wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"You know this means that we all got to kiss those we love!", Cornelia said.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Well, you and Matt kissed in the mystic pool, because it's powers made Matt solid enough to do it.", Cornelia said. "I went into one of Peter's dreams and kissed him."

"Just like I did with Stephen.", Irma said smiling.

"And I did with Eric!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Well I can kiss Caleb when ever I want.", Elyon said happily.

"Like right now.", Caleb said as he kissed Elyon.

"Get a room.", Irma joked getting a laugh out of the others.

Elyon turned and playfully stuck her tounge out at them. Soon Amgelo and Taranee ended their kiss, knowing it was time to say goodbye as they hugged each other.

"I don't want to go.", Taranee cried as she held on to Angelo with tears in her eyes.

"I want you to stay too.", Angelo said with tears in his eyes. "But, you can't. And we can't change that."

"I know.", Taranee said as they pulled away from each other.

Taranee then turned back into a spirit as the others vanished slowly while floating upwards. Taranee began to float upwards with a small smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Angelo.", Taranee said as she began to vanish.

"Goodbye... Taranee.", Angelo said as she vanished. "I'll always remember you."

Will, Angelo, and Orube gathered together and looked up.

"They're really gone.", Angelo said. "Aren't they?"

"Yeah.", Will said. "They are."

"But it was good to see them again.", Orube said.

"Yeah, it was.", Angelo said with a smile.

"And now we have one more thing to do.", Will said as they turned to see Jagas still trying to get free. "It won't do you any good, Jagas!"

"You see, when we put you like this, I took the power of Draknor's Heart from you.", Angelo said.

"You WHAT?", Jagas snapped.

"Yep.", Angelo said with a smile. "Right no it's going to someone who will use it the right way."

Angelo then raised his hands and clinched then breaking the stone hands that held Jagas, leaving him wrapped in chains. Will then used the Heart to trap Jagas in a floating energy bubble. She then opened a fold for Kandrakar. Angelo and Orube then pushed Jagas through thr fold after Will went through it. The fold then closed behind then. Angelo and Will hoped to never have to go back to Draknor for a very, very long time.

A month later, Orube had gone back to Heatherfield to her job as a reporter, but was ready if any of her friends needed her. As for Kandrakar, a new Council of the Known Worlds was formed with Yan Lin still as the Oracle. One of the first things she did was lock Jagas in a cell in the Tower of Mist. Next she made seperate statues of Elyon, Caleb, Matt, and Angelo. Next she made a statue of W.I.T.C.H. standing together. Around her neck was the Heart of Kandrakar. She looked down at it with a happy yet sad smile as she remembers the day Will gave it back to her.

**A/N: The goodbyes were said and now Will gave the Heart back to Yan Lin. But what happened after that?**


	6. Ending 1: A New Beginning

**Ending 1: _A New Beginning_**

_Last time, in Chapter 5..._

_A month later, Orube had gone back to Heatherfield to her job as a reporter, but was ready if any of her friends needed her As for Kandrakar, a new Council of the Known Worlds was formed with Yan Lin still as the Oracle. One of the first things she did was lock Jagas in a cell in the Tower of Mist. Next she made seperate statues of Elyon, Caleb, Matt, and Angelo. Next she made a statue of W.I.T.C.H. standing together. Around her neck was the Heart of Kandrakar. She looked down at it with a happy yet sad smile as she remembers the day Will gave it back to her._

_Flashback, three weeks ago..._

On the world of Kandrakar, in the Fortress of Infinite, new members of the Council of the Known Worlds are being pick by Yan Lin's newest members of the Council of Kandrakar. Yan Lin on the other hand is having an important meeting with two special quest.

"So have you made your decision?", Yan Lin asked Angelo.

"Well, it's quite a honor, Ms. Lin.", Angelo said. "But, I can't be your Earth Guardian. I've decided to look for anymore Guardian's Descendants on Earth. As well as fight those who want to use their powers for evil. I think that's what I'm meant to do."

"I figured you'd say that.", Yan Lin said with a smile as she handed Angelo a gold headband with five different colored gems on it.

The middle gem was white, while the one it's left was blue and the one next to that one was green. On the right of the white gem was a red gem and next to that one was a violet gem.

"During my days as a Guardian, there was a man who used this head band to look for Guardian's Descendants on many of the Known Worlds.", Yan Lin explained. "He was going to try and harness their powers for his own evil purposes. Once we defeated him, we brought this back to Kandrakar."

"It was then that I said it would have a better use one day."

Everyone turned to see a bald man dressed in brown clothing. He was Himerish, the last Oracle before Yan Lin took over.

"Himerish, glad you could came.", Yan Lin said as she hugged her friend.

"How could I turn down an invite from a good friend?", Himerish said with a smile before turning towards Will. "And it's good to see you back to your old self, Will."

"Thank you, Ora... I mean Himerish.", Will said surprised to see him here.

"And I take it you are Kadma's grandson.", Himerish said as he extended his had out to Angelo. "I hope Kadma doesn't hold a grudge."

"Nah.", Angelo said as he shook Himerish's hand. "The way she sees it,if she was... you know... banished from Kandrakar, then I wouldn't be here. But... you knew that. Didn't you?"

"Most things are meant to happen for a reason.", Himerish said with a smile. "Kadma and Joseph got married, and have children who have children of their own. Then you meet young Will and become great friends. As you got older, Kadma tells you about the Guardians. Just when you developed your powers of a Guardian's Descendant."

"Which allow me to help Will beat Jagas.", Angelo said.

"Freaky, huh?", Will questioned with a grin.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "So, seeing as I'm not going to be your new Earth Guardian, you'll be looking for four new Guardians instead of three."

"Make that five.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Oracle Yan Lin. I, Wilhelmina Vandom, return the Heart of Kandrakar back to the Oracle of Kandrakar."

"Will?", Yan Lin questioned as Will placed the Heart around her neck.

"I'm sorry, Yan Lin.", Will said with a small smile. "But, it just wouldn't be the same without the girls fighting by my side. W.I.T.C.H.'s time as Guardians is over. It's time for a new set of Guardians to be chosen."

"Part of me thought this would happen.", Yan Lin said as she grabbed Will's hands gently. "I just wish it wouldn't happen."

Will then saw the happy yet sad smile on Yan Lin's face. Will then gave her a loving hug knowing that it may be a long time before she sees her again.

"Thank you for all you've done for me.", Will said. "I'm going to miss you, Yan Lin."

"And I you, child.", Yan Lin said. "Both of you."

"If you want to pay us a viist, you know where to find us.", Angelo said as he gave Yan Lin a hug. "It's been fun, Yan Lin."

"Yes it has.", Yan Lin said as she opened a fold to Earth. "Both of you be careful."

"We will.", Angelo and Will said before going through the fold.

"New beginings are ahead, Yan Lin.", Himerish said as he and Yan Lin walked down a hall.

"Looks like.", Yan Lin said. "So, about my offer."

"It would be my honor to be the new Guardian of the Aurameres.", Himerish said with a kind smile.

"Thank you my friend.", Yan Lin said as they walked into the main hall of the fortress. "Now all that's left is to find a new team of Guardians. I think I may choose each one from a different world."

Yan Lin and Himerish then went to great the newest members of the Council of the Known Worlds, secretly praying the best for the two heroes that helped bring Kandrakar back to it's glory.

_End Flashback_

_Four months later..._

"Are you sure you want to do this, Will?", Angelo asked Will as he and his Uncle John were packing a few things in a HV. "I mean we'll be on the road for a while. Why not work on those stories you said you were going to do. Plus, you can help Grandma and Grandpa with getting the furniture for the mansion we're using for the Guardian's Descendants to live in while we help them train with their powers."

"My mom bought me a lab top to write my stories..", Will said. "It also has a web cam that I can use to see my family, while I talk to them. Not to mention a Wi-Fi connection. Plus, your grandparents have my mom and Dean to help with the mansion. And thanks to you helping me study, I was able to get my GED. Plus I'm a Guardian's Descendant, like you. Only I have the power of energy. And you know you can use all the help you can get!"

"You just thought of everything, didn't you?", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Yep.", Will said with a cheesy grin. "Face it, Angelo. You're stuck with me."

"Red pest."

"Angel-not."

They both then looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Alright, alright.", Angelo said giving in. "You can come with me and Uncle John."

"Yes, yes, yes!", Will said as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck.

"You're a piece of work you know that?", Angelo said as he placed his hand on her hips.

"It's one of my good qualities.", Will said before they shared a kiss.

The next day, Angelo, Will, and John were saying their goodbyes to their families.

"Be careful out there Will.", Susan said as they hugged. "Be sure to call us or contact us on your web cam at least once or twice every other day."

"I will. mom.", Will said said a she smiled at her mom.

"Be safe, Will", Dean said with a smile as he hugged his step-daughter.

"I will, dad.", Will said as she returned the hug.

Will then looked down at her little brother who had a sad look on his face.

"Will and Angelo go away?", William questioned with a sad voice.

"Yes, Will and Angelo go away.", Will said as she picked up William. "But we'll call you on the phone and talk to you on the computer."

"And we'll come back a visit for a bit, little guy.", Angelo said while ruffling William's hair.

"Promise?", William questioned.

"Promise.", Will said before hugging her brother.

"You be careful, too.", Susan said as she hugged Angelo. "And please take care of Will."

"I wii, Mrs. C.", Angelo said as he returned the hug.

"Good luck, Angelo.", Dean said as they shook hands.

"Thanks, Mr. C.", Angelo said.

"See you, Angelo!", William said to Angelo

"See ya squirt.", Angelo said as gave William a hug.

"Be careful, John.", Kadma said as he hugged her son. "And try to keep Angelo out of trouble."

"I will mom.", John said as he returned the hug.

"That wasn't funny.", Angelo said with a grin as he hugged his grandmother.

"Be careful, Angelo.", Kadma said as she returned the hug.

"See ya Grandpa Joe.", Will said as she hugged Joe.

"See ya around kiddo.", Joe said returning the hug.

"See ya pops.", John said as he and Joe clasped each others forearms before hugging.

"Be safe, son.", Joe said as the hugged.

"See ya around gramps.", Angelo said as he hugged his grandfather.

"You be carful boy.", Joe said as they hugged.

Once the goodbye were all said and done, John, Angelo, and Will got in the RV ready to go. John then started the RV and drove off. As they watched them drive off, their families prayed for their safety hoping they would came back in one piece.

_One year later in L.A. California..._

On top of a building, in L.A., a nineteen year old Angelo Vanders and an eighteen year old Will Vandom stand on top of a building in search of a young Guardian's Descendant. Angelo is dressed in a a pair of black jeans, and white hiking boots, with a white t-shirt, with a black tank-top over it and a black trench coat with white fingerless gloves. Will was dressed in clothes that looked like her Guardian outfit. Only the top is white, while everything else is black. On the back of her shirt he has written in honor of her friends:

C.  
M.E.  
W.I.T.C.H.

Angelo looks over at Will and her clothes and starts grinning.

"What?", Will asked.

"I'm still surprised at how well you made that outfit you're wearing.", Angelo said. "The girls would be happy to see it."

"You think so?", Will questioned.

"Totally.", Angelo said with a smile making Will smile.

Suddenly they both sensed the energy of the Guardian's Descendant they were looking for.

"You feel that?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as they walked towards the edge of the building. "And she's being chased by one of them."

"We have to hurry!", Will said as formed an aura of white energy around her and took to the sky. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you!", Angelo said as he jumped on his metal surfboard and flew through the skies with Will.

Elsewhere, a fifteen year old African-American girl is running from someone. Someone who wants to use her powers for an evil cause. Thinking quickly, the girl runs down an alley in hopes of losing the person. But she soon sees that it's a dead end.

"Looks like it's a dead end for you kid.", came a male voice.

The girl then turns around to see a man of medium build, with short blond hair and green eyes. He's dressed in a pair of blue jeans, with a pair of brown hiking boots, a white T-shirt and brown leather jacket with a pair of dog tags with the name Hawk on them.

"Who are you?", the girl ask with fear in her voice. "What do you want with me?"

"I am Hawk.", the man said. "And I want you to come with me and join the one who will make this world a better place under his rule."

"What if I don't want to?", the girl asked.

"Then I'll make you come with me!", Hawk snapped as he reached towards the girl.

"NOOOOOO!", the girl screamed hoping someone would hear her.

Thankfully two people did.

Suddenly, Hawk felt someone grab him by his jacket from behind and flip him in the air tossing him towards the entrance of the alley.

"Long time no see, Hawk!"

Hawk got to his feet to see Angelo standing there with Will hovering in the air next to him.

"You two again!", Hawk snapped as he formed a blade of air. "I'm sick of you two getting in our way!"

Hawk then flew at Angelo in hopes of killing him, but that was put to a stop as Will landed in front of Angelo and blasted Hawk with a blast of energy sending back to where he landed.

"Want some more, Hawk?", Will questioned as her fist glowed with energy. "Because I got plenty!"

'She has the same powers as me!', the girl said as she watched what was happening.

"Not this time!", Hawk said. "You may have won this fight, but next time will be different!"

Hawk then formed a twister that went from his waist down and took to the sky, flying away from the area.

"Well that was easy.", Angelo said as he and will turned to see the girl who was now in a sitting position.

They saw that she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, with a yellow t-shirt, and brown sandals. She was looking up at then not knowing what to think.

"Are you okay?", Will asked as she knelt down to the girl.

"I... I think so.", the girl said.

"So, when did you run into Hawk?", Angelo asked.

"I... I was running from my home.", the girl said. "It all started a few days ago. I was sitting with my family watching a scary movie, when a thing of energy shot out from my hands when I saw a certain scene of the movie. My family was so scared that when I turned towards them, they yelled for me to stay away. I was so hurt and scared that I ran out of the house and down the street. I then ran in to that Hawk guy as he landed in front of me. I then ran from him when he tried to grab me. I've been running from him ever since. I ended up down this alley and... well... you know the rest."

"He'll be back.", Will said to Angelo as she stood up facing him.

"He will?", the girl asked getting scared. "I don't think I can take much more of this!"

"Well now you have a choice.", Angelo said.

"A choice?", the girl questioned.

"Yes, a choice. You can either keep on running and hope you can stand a chance against that guy, we just beat, who will hunt you down.", Angelo said. "Or you can come with us, and start a new life at a home with those who are like you."

"Home.", the girl said with a small smile. "That sounds good."

"What's your name?", Angelo asked.

"Tara.", the girl said looking up at Angelo and Will. "Tara Roberts"

"Well, Tara Roberts.", Will says with a warm smile as she holds her hand out to her. "I'm Will. And this is Angelo. And I'd like to welcome you to the family."

With a small smile, Tara takes Will's hand and stands up and walks off with them out of the alley. Just then an RV pulls up with John Vanders at the wheel. Once the three of them get inside, John drives off.

"Hey Uncle J.", Angelo said as the three of them sit down. "I'd like you to meet, Ms. Tara Roberts."

"Well, hello, Tara.", John said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi.", Tara said still a bit confused. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, we head home while picking up anymore Guardian's Descendants along the way.", Angelo explained.

"Guardian's Desendents?", Tara questioned. "Is that what I am?"

"Yes.", Will said as Tara turned to face her. "Somewhere in your bloodline was someone who was given a great power. And that power was past down to you."

"It's nothing to be afraid of.", Angelo said as Tara turned towards him. "You just need to learn to control it. And once you do that, you'll be able to help Guardian's Descendants that feel the way you feel right now. As well as fight guys like that twit Hawk, who was chasing you."

"For now, I'll settle for controling my power.", Tara said as her hands began to glow with energy.

"That we can help with.", Will said as she placed her hands over Tara's calming her down, causing the glow to fade.

Tara smiled at Will who smiled back. Tara then remembered what she saw on the back of Will's top, when she and Angelo saved her from Hawk.

"Can I ask you some thing?", Tara ask Will.

"What is it?", Will asked.

"On the back of your shirt, what does that mean?", Tara asked.

"It's something I put on there to remember eight very special people that I lost a few years ago.", Will said with warm smile. "I made a promise to myself to never forget them."

"You all must of been close.", Tara said.

"We all were.", Angelo said. "In one way or another."

"We all may of had our faults, but in the end, we were there for each other.", Will said as wiped her watery eyes.

"You okay?", Angelo asked Will.

"Yeah.", Will said with a small smile. "Just remembering the old days."

Angelo then pulled Will closer to him and held her as she leaned on him for comfort. Later that night, as the RV is parked in a parking lot until the mourning, Tara is sleeping in one of the RV beds, while John sleeps in the layed back passenger seat. Angelo and Will are laying on another bed together.

"Tonight was fun.", Angelo said.

"Yeah right.", Will said with a playful smirk. "I'm just glad we got to her in time."

"Me to.", Angelo said. "Hopefully we'll be able to save more Guardian's Descendants from whoever Hawk is working for."

"We can only hope.", Will said before yawning. "Goodnight, Angelo."

"Goodnight, Will.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

As they slowly began to fall asleep, they both prayed that they would be able to save as many Guardian's Descendants as they could. In the last four years she lost so much and got a lot of it back. And she was going to make sure not to lose it. For she made a promise to her friends to be happy and live her life to the fullest.

And she was going to keep it.

**THE END**

**A/N: And this is the first ending I did for this story. Will has moved on wit her life but keeps the memories of her loved ones close to her and is still doing something important with her life with Angelo by her side.**

**But don't forget, I have another ending made for this story, and it's a bit different from this one.**


	7. Ending 2: A Second Chance

**Ending 2: _A Second Chance_**

_Last time, in Chapter 5..._

_A month later, Orube had gone back to Heatherfield to her job as a reporter, but was ready if any of her friends needed her As for Kandrakar, a new Council of the Known Worlds was formed with Yan Lin still as the Oracle. One of the first things she did was lock Jagas in a cell in the Tower of Mist. Next she made separate statues of Elyon, Caleb, Matt. Next she made a statue of W.I.T.C.H. standing together. Around her neck was the Heart of Kandrakar. She looked down at it with a happy yet sad smile as she remembers the day Will gave it back to her._

_Flashback, three weeks ago..._

On the world of Kandrakar, in the Fortress of Infinite, new members of the Council of the Known Worlds are being pick by Yan Lin's newest members of the Council of Kandrakar. Yan Lin on the other hand is having an important meeting with two special quest.

"So have you made your decision?", Yan Lin asked Angelo.

"Well, it's quite a honor, Ms. Lin.", Angelo said. "But, I can't be your Earth Guardian. I've decided to look for anymore Guardian's Descendants on Earth. I think that's what I'm meant to do."

"I figured you'd say that.", Yan Lin said with a smile as she handed Angelo a gold headband with five different colored gems on it.

The middle gem was white, while the one it's left was blue and the one next to that one was green. On the right of the white gem was a red gem and next to that one was a violet gem.

"During my days as a Guardian, there was a man who used this headband to look for Guardian's Descendants on many of the Known Worlds.", Yan Lin explained. "He was going to try and harness their powers for his own evil purposes. Once we defeated him, we brought this back to Kandrakar."

"It was then that I said it would have a better use one day."

Everyone turned to see a bald man dressed in brown clothing. He was Himerish, the last Oracle before Yan Lin took over.

"Himerish, glad you could came.", Yan Lin said as she hugged her friend.

"How could I turn down an invite from a good friend?", Himerish said with a smile before turning towards Will. "And it's good to see you back to your old self, Will."

"Thank you, Ora... I mean Himerish.", Will said surprised to see him here.

"And I take it you are Kadma's grandson.", Himerish said as he extended his had out to Angelo. "I hope Kadma still doesn't hold a grudge."

"Nah.", Angelo said as he shook Himerish's hand. "The way she sees it, if she wasn't... you know... banished from Kandrakar, then I wouldn't be here. But... you knew that. Didn't you?"

"Most things are meant to happen for a reason.", Himerish said with a smile. "Kadma and Joseph got married, and have children who had children of their own. Then you meet young Will and become great friends. As you got older, Kadma tells you about the Guardians. Just when you developed your powers of a Guardian's Descendant."

"Which allow me to help Will beat Jagas.", Angelo said.

"Freaky, huh?", Will questioned with a grin.

"Yeah.", Angelo said with a grin. "So, seeing as I'm not going to be your new Earth Guardian, you'll be looking for four new Guardians instead of three."

"Make that five.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Oracle Yan Lin. I, Wilhelmina Vandom, return the Heart of Kandrakar back to the Oracle of Kandrakar."

"Will?", Yan Lin questioned as Will placed the Heart around her neck.

"I'm sorry, Yan Lin.", Will said with a small smile. "But, it just wouldn't be the same without the girls fighting by my side. W.I.T.C.H.'s time as Guardians is over. It's time for a new set of Guardians to be chosen."

"Part of me thought this would happen.", Yan Lin said as she grabbed Will's hands gently. "I just wish it wouldn't happen."

"If I may ask.", Himerish said to Will and Angelo. "If you could have one wish what would it be?"

"To be honest, I wish I could go back and stop this from happening.", Will said.

"Same for me.", Angelo said. "Maybe if I knew back then about Will being a Guardian, and she knew about me being a Guardian's Descendant, then I might of been able to help talk her into taking up Yan Lin on her offer to help make up some battle plans until she fully healed. But that's just wishful thinking."

"Perhaps.", Himerish said. "But wishing can give one hope for a better tomorrow."

"I guess you're right.", Angelo said.

Will then saw the happy yet sad smile on Yan Lin's face. Will then gave her a loving hug knowing that it may be a long time before she sees her again.

"Thank you for all you've done for me.", Will said. "I'm going to miss you, Yan Lin."

"And I you, child.", Yan Lin said. "Both of you."

"If you want to pay us a visit, you know where to find us.", Angelo said as he gave Yan Lin a hug. "It's been fun, Yan Lin."

"Yes it has.", Yan Lin said as she opened a fold to Earth. "Both of you be careful."

"We will.", Angelo and Will said before going through the fold.

As the fold closed, Himerish shot a beam of light into the fold. Before Angelo and Will knew it, the beam hit them knocking them out as they traveled through the fold.

"What did you just do?", Yan Lin asked Himerish.

"I just used some of the last of my power from being Oracle to give us a second chance.", Himerish answered. "Soon the clock will turn back to the day Will took the potion. But this time, She along with Angelo, you and I shall still have the memories of all that has happened."

"Thank you, old friend.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"You are most welcome, Yan Lin.", Himerish said with a smile as a wave of light came over all of Kandrakar.

"Whoa!", Will shouted as she woke up. "What the heck?"

Will looked around to see that she was in her old bedroom in Heatherfield.

"What the...?", Will began to question. "Okay, Will think! The last think you remember was you giving the Heart back to Yan Lin and going through the fold back to Earth with Angelo. But then something hit us!"

Will quickly jumped out of her bed and looked in her mirror. She was shocked to see that she was fourteen again! She also saw that she was dressed in her normal teen clothes. She felt her face and then pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ouch!", Will yelp as she felt the pain from the pinch. "This is real! It's all real!"

"Will! Time to wake up!", came her mother's voice.

"Mom?", Will questioned as she ran out of her room and into the living room of her home.

Once in the living room she saw her mom sitting down watching TV with her infant brother, William, lying on the couch next to her.

"I'm glad you're up.", Susan said with a smile. "I know you wanted me to wake you up so you can meet up with the girls this afternoon. But I thought I was going to have to shake you awake."

Will then walked up to her mom, dropped to her knees and hugged her mother.

"Will?", Susan questioned as Will hugged her. "Is something wrong?"

"No.", Will said happily as she continued to hug her mom. "Everything is fine. Everything is absolutely fine! I love you mom."

"I love you too Will.", Susan said as Will got to her feet.

William then began to whimper a little.

"I haven't fogotten about you, little guy!", Will said as she picked up her brother and kissed him on his forehead. "I love you too, William!"

William then let out a happy laugh as Will set William back down on the couch. Just then Dean came walking into the living room. Will waisted no time running up to him and hugging him.

"I love you, dad!", Will said.

"I... I love you too, Will.", Dean said as he returned the hug.

"Oh. man!", Will said as she grabbed her jacket. "I almost forgot! I have to go meet up with the girls!"

Will then headed for the door and put her shoes on.

"See you guys later!", Will said as she left the house.

"Did she just call me "dad"?", Dean asked as he sat next to his wife.

"I believe so.", Susan said before giving her husband a kiss.

Once in the park, Will spotted the girls and Matt in the park waiting for her. The first thing she did was give each of the girls a hug, which kind of worried them a bit. She then gave Matt a kiss which he returned with no problems.

"Are you okay Will?", Irma asked.

"You seem really happy.", Taranee said.

"And we mean REALLY happy.", Cornelia said.

"I think it's nice that she feels this way.", Hay Lin said.

"I'm okay guys!", Will said with a happy smile. "I'm just glad to see you all. I got so much to tell you!"

"What do you mean?", Matt asked.

"Well..."

"Will!"

Will turned to see Angelo running towards them. Will waisted no time running towards him. When they got close to each other they gave each other a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!", Will said as they hugged.

"Me too!", Angelo said as the hug continued. "Whatever you do, don't drink that potion, Will!"

"I won't.", Will said as they pulled apart. "Wait! How do you know..."

"I don't know if it was all a dream or we went back in time.", Angelo said. "But I remember everything!"

"Me too!", Will said.

"Even me being a..."

"Yes!", Will said with a smile

"What do you guys remember?", Irma asked as they all came walking towards them.

Angelo then walked up to Taranee. A smile grew on Will's face as she knew what was going to happen.

"Taranee.", Angelo said as he looked Taranee in her eyes. "There's something I wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?", Taranee asked.

"Well... um... You see... the truth is that I... Ah the heck with it!"

Angelo then grabbed Taranee by her arms and kissed her surprising everyone but Will who had a big smile on her face.

"Whao!", Cornelia said.

"Didn't se that coming.", Irma said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaw!", Hay Lin said happily.

"You knew about this, didn't you?", Matt asked Will with a grin.

"Maybe.", Will said with a smile.

Once the kiss ended, Taranee slowly opened her eyes to see Angelo looking at her.

"I didn't mean to do that, Taranee!", Angelo said. "I mean I did! But not like that! "I was going to tell you how I felt about you and all. And then I was going to..."

Angelo was cut off as Taranee wrapped her arms around Angelo and kissed him! Angelo waisted no time returning the kiss! Once they pulled apart from each other, they looked at each other smiling.

"Wow.", they both said at the same time holding each other smiling.

"Um... not to break this up.", Will said getting everybodies attention. "But me and Angelo have something important to tell you."

"You do?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah, we do.", Angelo said as he and Taranee released each other.

"But first we need to get Elyon and Caleb and then go to Kandrakar.", Will said.

"Will!", Taranee said.

"Relax, Taranee. I know everything.", Angelo said getting surprised looks from everybody.

"We'll explain everything once we get Elyon and Caleb and head to Kandrakar.", Will said as they headed to the book shop. "Now let's go."

Everyone then headed toward to book shop where the Guardians HQ was. The girls and Matt still didn't know what to think of all this, but figured everything would make sense soon.

_Moment later in Kandrakar..._

"And that's the whole story.", Will said as she and Angelo finished telling them what they knew.

"So, because this Jagas guy did a mind whammy on Will, making her drink some whacked out potion, she goes a betrays us and ends up getting use killed!", Irma questioned.

"We don't know if it was a ll a vision or what.", Angelo said. "But it felt so real that we had to tell you all."

"Whoa!", Elyon said. "I don't know what to think."

"So, you have the same powers as me?", Cornelia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Angelo then pointed at a rock and made it float in the air surprising everybody.

"Yep.", Angelo said as he set the rock back down.

"Whether it was a dream or not, we shouldn't take this lightly.", Yan Lin said. "I say we should be prepared just in case."

"Grandma's right!", Hay Lin said. "I don't want to die just yet!"

"I don't think any of us wants to die yet, Hay Lin.", Taranee said.

Just then Angelo and Will sensed a familiar energy/

"He's here!", they said facing each other.

Will and Angelo took off towards the spot where it all began. The others were about to follow, when Yan Lin stopped them.

"This is there fight.", Yan Lin said. "They beat him once, they can do it again."

"I hope your right, Ms. Lin.", Matt said as they sat their and waited for Will and Angelo to return.

"This is the place!", Will said as she and Angelo stood in the spot where she first met Jagas. "Hurry and hide!"

"Done!", Angelo said as he jumped up into a tree.

Once Angelo was in the tree Will, like before, heard a sound coming from the bushes. She turned around and focused on the noise, she immediately knew who there was there and this time she was ready for Jagas.

"Who's there? Show yourself!", Will commanded, waiting impatiently.

Only few moments later, someone showed up from behind a tree. It was a man, nothing suspicious about the way he looked, but he had a strange aura. An aura Will and Angelo, who was watching from his spot in the tree, knew all to well.

"Do you always talk to yourself?", said the mysterious man, grinning widely.

"Who are you?", Will asked, keeping a fixed look on him, staying focused and careful.

"I'm a guy whose name isn't important. So, you want to fight in the war but you can't right?"

The man was acting casual, but Will was no fool. Not this time!

"I said who are you?", Will questioned trying to keep her cool and not attack him right then and there.

The man chuckled slightly, amusing himself on Will's suspense, and then answered.

"Just call me sir, or lord."

"Why should I call YOU sir?" Will yelled angrily.

'Keep your cool, Will.', Angelo thought to himself. 'Just wait a little bit longer.'

"Back to the main point. What if I tell you that I have something that'll make you able to fight and win?"

At this, Will just raised an eyebrow just like she did before, knowing what was going to happen next. The man smiled then took out something from his coat. It was a glass bottle with some kind of a liquid inside. Seeing this made Will shiver a little knowing what it did t her last time. Thankfully Jagas didn't see this.

"This is a magical drink, a potion you can call. That drink will make you stronger then you ever were and ever will be! No side effects!"

'Liar!', Will and Angelo both thought.

"Take it and drink it all, and the next moment, you'll find yourself beating the crap out of your enemies!"

"Oh yeah? What if you're lying?", Will questioned, knowing he was lying through his teeth.

"You'll never know if you never try.", Jagas said sounding confident.

"Oh I know all to well... Jagas of Draknor!", Will said as she stood there glaring at Jagas.

"How do you...", Jagas questioned as Angelo jumped down from his spot in thr tree.

"We know everything about you, Jagas!", Angelo said as he made hands of stone come up and grab Jagas, pinning him down.

"What is the meaning of this?", Jagas questioned as he tried to break free.

"This, Jagas is you being defeated.", Will said as she walked up to Jagas. "And seeing as you're the leader of the enemy forces..."

"Taking them down just may go a bit easier without you leading them.", Angelo said.

Will then reached down and picked up the bottle of potion. She then walked up closer to Jagas and pulled back his hood to show his face. Will then opened the bottle top.

"Now I wonder what'll happen if I were to make you drink this.", Will said calmly as she waved the bottle over Jagas.

"No!", Jagas said with pleading eyes as he followed the waving bottle. "Please don't!"

"So, there are side affects.", Will said as she grabbed Jagas's hair and tilted his head back. "Let's see what happens!"

"NO!", Jagas cried. "I beg you Guardian! Please don't"

"No.", Will said as she released her hold on Jagas's hair. "You're not worth it."

Will then dumped the potion onto the ground, never to be used again.

"You okay?", Angelo asked as he walked up to Will.

"Yeah.", Will said as she turned to face Angelo. "Just a bit shaken up."

"Well, you did face Jagas again.", Angelo said. "Only this time you beat him. And without transforming."

"With some help.", Will said as hugged Angelo. "Thanks for being here."

"Anytime, Will.", Angelo said as he returned the hug. "That's what friends are for."

"Now to take care of Jagas.", Will said as she and Angelo turned to face Jagas.

"I'll take it from here.", Yan Lin said as she walked up towards them.

Yan Lin then waved her hand over Jagas teleporting him in a cell in the Tower of Mist.

"Looks like you two changed things for the better.", Yan Lin said a she wink at Will and Angelo.

"You remember too!", Will whispered.

"Sshh.", Yan Lin whispered. "Me and Himerish both know."

"You crafty old woman you.", Angelo said with a smirk. "So it was all real?"

"Not sure.", Yan Lin said. "Maybe the four of us were meant to see it, so we could prevent it."

"Maybe.", Will said. "But now, we have an advantage in this war."

"We do?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "Jagas is in the Tower of Mist."

"Okay, when did that happen?", Irma asked.

"Just a minute ago.", Will said.

"So, what do we do now?", Caleb questioned. "Just because Jagas is locked up, doesn't mean his army will stop fighting."

"We fight Jagas's forces.", Yan Lin said. "Like Angelo said earlier, taking them down just may go a bit easier without Jagas leading them."

"Let's do it!", Hay Lin said as they headed back inside the Fortress of Infinite.

"So, Will?", Irma said getting Will's attention. "How did it feel when the five of us became one?"

"I was wondering the same thing when the four of use became one.", Matt said to Angelo.

Will and Angelo looked at each other and smiled.

"It was like all of our knowledge was one.", Angelo said. "Which made fighting Jagas a bit easier."

"Yeah.", Will said as she grabbed Matt's hand. "It felt a bit weird at first, but we soon were in complete body and mind."

"But to be honest, I don't know if it was a dream or what.", Angelo said. "But I did learn that you shouldn't put off what you can do today."

Angelo then grabbed Taranee's hand making her blush a little. Taranee then intertwined her fingers with Angelo's as they walked through the fortress.

"This is just to weird.", Cornelia said. "I mean okay, Angelo knows about us and all, because of some dream he and Will had about a really messed up future and all. But to find out he's some kind of Guardian's Descendant that has the same powers as one of the old Guardians! And to find out there's more of them not only on Earth, but on the other Known Worlds is just to much!"

"True but think of it like the magic school we run.", Hay Lin said.

"Next thing you know, Angelo will become a teacher to the Guardian's Descendants that are found.", Irma joked.

"You know, that sound like a good idea.", Yan Lin said. "If you think about it, the Guardian's Descendants we find may not know how to use their powers fully."

"And seeing as Angelo knows all about their powers, he can help teach them!", Will figured.

"Whoa!", Angelo said. "Wait a second!"

"And it should be easy to add another room to the school.", Taranee said.

"Not you too, Taranee!", Angelo said.

"Of course it is.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "I'll have Kandor work on it right away."

"There's no way out of this.", Angelo said to Matt. "Is there?"

"Sorry, man.", Matt said. "But you're stuck now."

"Then it's settled!", Will said. "Angelo will teach the Guardian's Descendants how to use their powers."

"Oh joy.", Angelo said plainly as he spun his fingers around. "I can't wait."

"It'll be fun!", Hay Lin said happily.

"But first, we finish this war.", Will said. "And I have a few idea on what to do."

Three months later the war was over! Thanks to Will working with the other generals, while her body fully healed, and with Angelo joining in on the fighting, Jagas's forces were being beaten swiftly. And to during the final battle, Will was fully healed and fighting along side her friends winning the war! All of Jagas's forces were sent back to Draknor free of Jagas's control. And after a big victory party on Kandrakar, everyone went back to their home worlds to do what they were meant to do.

_A month later, on Earth, inside the magic bus..._

"Wow!", Angelo said as he looked around the bus. "So, the panels above are portals that lead to the different classes."

"Sure are.", Kandor replied. "Yours is the one with all five element symbols on it. The room is based on what you imagine it would be."

"I got to see this.", Irma said.

"Let's go then.", Angelo said as he jumped up through the panel followed by the others.

Once they all were through, they saw that they were in a large battle stadium with bleachers.

"Wow!", Tarane said. "You have some kind of imagination."

"Tell me about it.", Angelo said.

Between the bleachers and the battle area was a ring of water that was at least ten feet deep. except for part of the ring the had a path that led to a doorway leading out of the area and back to the bus. Along the walls were torches and target signs. The ground was solid yet soft enough to be used by someone with Angelo's powers. Also stacked in certain spotted were bricks and stones to be used as well as hollow metal balls to be used as moving targets.

"So, what do you think?", Kandor asked.

"That I have one heck of an imagination!", Angelo said. "I know that I wanted to train the Guardian's Descendants we found the way I was, but this is awesome!"

"This is sick, dude!", Matt said as everybody looked around the place.

"Glad you like it.", Kandor said. "Cause we already found ten Guardian's Descendants."

"And I take it, my Uncle John is going to meet them.", Angelo figured.

"You'd be right.", Kandor said. "He insisted on doing it."

"The more things change, the more they stay the same, huh Will.", Angelo said to his friend.

"Pretty much.", Will said as they exited the area and landed back in the bus.

"I'm up for something to eat.", Irma said. "How about some burgers?"

"I could go for a good burger.", Angelo said as he and Taranee held hands.

With everybody in agreement every one headed to the get some burgers. Will and Angelo knew that things were going to be different, but with their friends and loved ones by their side, they was going to be alright.

**THE END**

**A/N: And that my friends was the second ending to my story. I hope you liked it. I was kind of iffy on doing this one cause time travel is a bit complicated, you know? Hopefully I did pretty good on it.**

**Also, go to my profile and vote on my poll anbout a future story I have in mind.**

**XxRxX. I hope this story was to your liking!**

**Please review.**


End file.
